


By Chance To Dream

by BettyHT



Series: Dream [3]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: 3rd in the Dream/Adele series.  A troublemaker, a gang, and babies on the way complicate life for the family





	By Chance To Dream

By Chance To Dream

Chapter 1

Missing his older brother, Hoss volunteered to take some contracts over to Carson City for his father and stopped in to visit Adam who suggested that they might like to have a beer together and then some lunch. Hoss never was one to turn down that kind of offer. Once they had their beer and ordered lunch, they had a chance to talk.

"Adam, I sure could use your help around the ranch ifn ya got any extra time in the next few weeks. Joe's spending as much time with Sarah as he can, and well, with everything going on, I can't hardly keep up with things. I'm trying to set up things with Emma at the house, but I ain't hardly got time to do it and I know she's disappointed not to see me more during the days."

"Hoss, I'd love to help you." Adam hated to disappoint his big brother especially after the hopeful expression he saw on his face and the way those blue eyes were looking at him expecting him to help solve the problems he was having. "But I am so busy right now, I'm exhausted. I don't get enough sleep at night as it is. My job has gotten hectic and Adele has a long list of things she wants me to do."

"That should make you sleep real good at night."

"It should." Adam paused though wondering how much he should say, but he and Hoss had always had the ability to be honest with each other and get some understanding and support when they needed it. "Hoss, I swear, there are times I think that I should have married an ugly woman who smelled bad."

Nearly spitting out his beer at that, Hoss stared at his older brother before he began to grin as he understood what Adam meant. "Can't resist her, kin ya?"

"No, I can't. I go to bed thinking I'm so exhausted that I'll fall asleep immediately, and then she snuggles up to me and I smell her hair and she's so warm, and well before you know it, I'm not sleepy at all."

"Every night?" Adam only raised an eyebrow. "Dang, me too. Don't these women know how tough it is to work during the day and not get any sleep at night, not that I'm complaining all that much. It sure does feel good to have that opportunity ifn ya know what I mean."

"Oh, I know what you mean. I wasn't actually complaining. I was only explaining why I'm too tired to help you out. Why are things so busy on the ranch?"

"Well we are doing the roundup. You knew that, but we're coming up real short on the count. That means we're hunting through every little valley or small canyon or any other place we think any cows coulda ended up. We ain't finding all that many. Looks like we had some rustling being done but they took a few here and there from all over the ranch so it didn't look like many until we started adding up the totals."

"I was afraid you were going to tell me that. We've been getting reports starting to filter in like that from all over the region and even into parts of the western slopes."

"How long you think it's been going on?"

"I sent some men to check the mining camps and timber camps. In some places, the supply of beef has gotten so good that the price has dropped over the last four months. My guess is that it started in California and worked its way here. I'm still mapping it out. As more reports come in, I'll have a better idea of where the problem is exactly."

"That the only problem you're working on cause you said you was real busy?"

"No, we've had a number of small robberies too. A number of stores and trading posts have been hit. Nothing too serious but a gang of three, four, or five men show up and take the cash and small amounts of valuable goods like ammunition, pistols, rifles, and things like that. Then they ride off in separate directions so a posse has little chance of catching even one of them."

"If it's not the same number of men each time, why do you think it's the same gang?"

"The method is unusual, the targets are similar, and the escape is the same each time. The pattern is too unique to be more than one gang. Now I'm wondering if they might have something to do with the rustling. It fits their pattern of a small job and not attracting too much attention."

"They must have a lot of money by now. Wouldn't somebody notice them spending it ifn they stayed here for long?"

"If they're smart and it seems they are, they're stashing the money somewhere. Yes, it could add up to quite a lot already, and if they keep this up, a small fortune fairly soon. We'll watch for men spending money who shouldn't have that much money, but so far nothing like that seems to have happened anywhere. I have sent word to sheriffs from here to Reno and Placerville, but I've gotten nothing back that's been helpful."

"Roy knows?"

Nodding, Adam finished his beer and his lunch. "I have to get back to the office. There is far more paperwork to this job than I ever imagined. I thought only Jim had to do the paperwork like this because he was investigating bank fraud and things like that, but I get a lot of reports to read too."

"I thought you liked to read."

"I do, but not for a job. It gets tedious sitting at a desk and reading reports and taking notes. The only interesting part is trying to see if there's a pattern in things I'm reading to see if I can tie things together."

"Well I'm hoping you kin tie something up with these rustlers 'cause they're costing us a mighty big amount now with what they done. It mighta only been a few at a time here and there but it shur has added up to a heap of cows now that it's all tallied up."

"I'm not sure it's the same group. That's only a possibility because of some similarities. I'll work on it though and see how many reports I get in from other ranches and see how it compares to the robbery reports. The other problem is that if it's one gang or two, where are they hiding out that we're getting no trace of them in between jobs? That's another mystery to be solved."

"Well, older brother, I'm glad it's you that's got that job. I couldn't do it, and not many men could, but I think you'll figure it all out."

"I hope I do before someone gets hurt. So far, that hasn't happened, but armed robberies are only one step away from someone being hurt or killed. That's what I'm most worried about. I want to stop these men before they take that next step."

There wasn't much left to say. Adam bid his brother farewell and paid the bill including paying for a dessert he ordered for Hoss before he left. The last thing he saw was a big smile from his younger brother as dessert was delivered with a cup of coffee and Hoss realized that Adam had ordered it for him. It was a good image for Adam to carry with him back to the office, and a good feeling for Hoss to carry back home that day. He arrived home late and found that Emma was worried.

"Now I done told ya it was gonna be late. Pa musta told ya too."

"I know, but I worry about you. I don't know what I'd do without you especially now."

"Oh, you don't have to worry 'bout that. I ain't gonna have no troubles." Hoss hugged Emma and was going to suggest they could go up to bed and get some rest when he had a thought. A few things she had said lately were niggling at him and again she had said something that had the same effect. He decided he better ask before his curiosity got him thinking something that wasn't true. He had to know.

"Darling, now I bin wondering 'cause we're still getting to know each other real well and all, and we ain't so used to each other's habits and all neither, but you got some peculiar ways of saying some things and it's got me to thinking so I got a question to ask you. Now I know you might think it's silly, but when you say things like 'especially now', well, that's get's me to wondering ifn ya got some news for me or ifn that's just your way of speakin' to me."

Emma looked up at Hoss and from her much shorter stature, that was a stretch, and she nodded with glistening eyes. He knew then without her saying a word. She couldn't talk anyway. She'd been trying for a week to tell him and the words had never come out.

"Are you sure?"

Emma shrugged. She had never been with child so she couldn't be absolutely sure, but from what she could tell, she was. "I think so."

"Kin ya tell me why ya think so?"

"I've never been late even, and now I missed two times. Haven't you noticed?"

"Tell ya the truth, I don't keep track of things like that, but come to think on it, it has been a long time since ya said no. I been worried about the work and the rustling and trying to make sure Joe gets all the time he needs with Sarah that I guess I wasn't paying the attention I should have. I never expected it so soon I guess. Adam and Adele been married longer than us and they ain't said nothing yet."

"Could be they haven't told anyone else yet. I don't want to tell anyone else yet either. It will be our secret for a while yet. All right?"

"That sounds about right. Joe and Sarah are supposed to have theirs inside of two months now. We can tell after they have theirs. How 'bout that?"

"That sounds about right to me."

"Pa might guess sooner, and Hop Sing always seems to know these things."

"I think he might have guessed. He's been putting a glass of milk with my breakfast this past week."

"I noticed that. I thought you asked for it."

"No, he just did it on his own."

"He's like that. He won't say nothing to nobody though. You can trust him on that. He's only looking out for you to make sure you get all you need and the baby too."

"Hoss, I thought it was going to be difficult living out here with no other women, but Hop Sing is like having my mother here but without the lectures." Hoss chuckled. "And your father is as much a mother hen as any mother could be."

Hoss started laughing with that one and had to hold it in so he didn't disturb his father as Emma had said he had gone to bed already. He knew his father probably hadn't gone to sleep as he seldom slept until any son expected home was there, but it was only polite to keep it quiet.

"And tomorrow, I'm going over to help Sarah again with getting things ready for the babies. We're sewing together, and it's nicer than sewing with the group in town because we talk about serious things more and there isn't that gossiping that the ladies in town like to do. I always feel good when we're done. Five miles seemed like such a long distance when I first heard it too, but I find it's a nice drive in the carriage. I get to see all sorts of pretty things along the way." And Emma proceeded to tell Hoss all about the small animals she had seen on her last trip, and he told her where to stop and watch to see if she might see some deer. Hoss decided to save the more serious talk about the things he and Adam had discussed for the breakfast table.

In his room, Ben pulled the covers up to his chin, smiled, and closed his eyes when he heard the door to their bedroom close. As Hoss had guessed, he had been reading in bed waiting for his son to get home. Then he had heard them talking and relaxed when he heard Hoss laughing. When he heard them come up the stairs and head to their room, he knew all was well in his household and with Adam. If anything had been wrong, Hoss would have told him. He could sleep easy one more night knowing his sons were doing well.

Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Joe was reluctant to leave Sarah alone for the day. He knew she still had nearly two months to her due date, but Doctor Martin had said that twins sometimes came early. He was worried every day about her and the babies and tried to spend as much time near the house as possible. Sarah was getting almost as annoyed with him as Hoss was annoyed that Joe wasn't getting all his work done. Sarah decided it was time to assert herself a bit.

"Joe Cartwright, these babies are not arriving today. I can pretty much guarantee that. Now I have no discomfort, and you know my Mama told me what I would feel as my time got close. Well, I'm feeling none of that. If I was, I would tell you."

"I hate to leave you alone though. What if you need to lift something or need to carry something."

"Joe, I can wait for you to come home. I'm sure nothing urgent is going to happen that requires me to do those things. Besides, Emma is coming over this morning to do some sewing with me. You won't want to be around for that."

"Emma is even smaller than you. She can't help much if you need something heavy lifted."

"I already told you that kind of thing can wait. Now, Adam set up that pump for me right in the kitchen and I've got a washroom with facilities right next to the kitchen too. I don't even have to leave the house if I don't want to. Emma and I can sit inside or on the porch. We'll be fine. Now you go do your work and help Hoss. That poor man has been carrying the load too much."

"Has he been complaining?"

"No, but it doesn't take a genius to see how tired he looks. I know he's been working very hard too by what Sarah tells me about his long days. Not complaints, mind you, but a lot like what Adele says about Adam's long days. Your older brothers are very hard workers, but sometimes they seem to work too much."

"I know. Hoss asked Adam if he could help out some, but he found out that Adam is swamped with work at his job, and Adele has a long list of jobs at home too."

"Oh, I heard her talk about all the things she wanted to do, and I was afraid of that. I don't know that Adele knows how hard it is to put in a rose garden, a pond, a gazebo, and a smokehouse."

"She's got my older brother doing all of that?"

"She was talking about those things, and I'm afraid that Adam is trying to do all of them to please her. You know how he is."

"All right, I'll do better at helping out Hoss, but I don't know that we can do anything to help Adam."

"Maybe some help digging that pond?"

Smiling, Joe nodded. "Yes, maybe we can go help him out at some point. Maybe we can do it like a barn raising but kind of in reverse digging down instead of building up."

"That sounds like fun. A party could be just what we all need. I would like to get out of the house once before we have the twins. I have a feeling I'm not going to get out much once they're here."

"I guess I hadn't thought about that, but you're right. I'll talk to Pa and Hoss about it."

With a kiss goodbye and a smile, Joe left for the day. When Sarah heard a horse, she thought that Emma had arrived in her carriage. Instead she was shocked to turn to the kitchen door to see Tom Burgess standing there grinning at her.

"Damn, woman, you filled out some and it suits you real fine. You was such a skinny little thing last I saw you, but you're all woman now."

Burgess stepped forward then and wrapped his arms around Sarah to pull her to him and tried to kiss her. She pushed against him and turned her head away.

"Now what's this? You was all set to marry me and now you won't even kiss me?"

"I'm married to Joe. You know that. You must know that because you came here to our house. What do you want?"

"I want you back, Sarah. I made a mistake leaving you like I did. Now I got a future. I found a way to make some money and I got a real future."

"I'm glad you have a good job now on the Ponderosa, but I have a life with Joe now."

"I want you back, I said. I'll still take you even if you been with him."

"Joe and I are going to have babies. I'm with child."

Stunned, Burgess stepped back and looked at Sarah more closely noting the wrap around dress. "So that's why you filled out especially up top where I noticed and your face is fuller too and even your lips look fuller. You're getting ready to have a baby."

"Twins. The doctor said we're going to have two babies."

"Damn, that's really something. Tell you what. I'll take you even with his spawn inside you. I'll raise them two like they was my own. That's how much I want you. Now in a couple of weeks, I'll be coming to get you and we'll be leaving here. Don't you go telling anybody until the time comes. I don't want them interfering. You know what I mean." He rested his hand on his pistol for emphasis.

"I know what you mean. You should go now. My sister-in-law, Emma, is supposed to be here soon."

"All right. One kiss, and then I'll go. You don't kiss me, and I'll stay until you do. How you gonna explain that to her? You entertaining one of the hands while your husband is gone."

Unable to think of what to do, Sarah hesitated and he moved to her grabbing her in a hug again and moving in for that kiss. She didn't turn away and thought to give him a light peck on the lips, but he had other ideas. He pressed for a passionate kiss and when she resisted, he pinched her nose until she had to open her mouth to breathe. He pawed at her as he kissed her and then hissed in her ear as he pressed himself against her.

"We done things, you and me, that you don't want me telling Joe, I bet. Did you tell him I had you first? If that had taken, your first babies coulda been mine now, couldn't they?"

"I thought we were going to marry. I wouldn't have let you do those things if I knew you were going to run off instead."

"I didn't run off. I went to make my way so I could come back for you. Now I'm back to claim my own. No rich boy is gonna stand in my way. You hear that? Now I'm going but you mind what I said." He paused for a moment. "You know, maybe if you don't cooperate, I'll tell folks you done those things for me but you wanted money for doing them. I got friends who'll swear you done the same with them for money too. Maybe even while I was watching. How do you think people will look at you then? You better come with me because I can ruin you otherwise. You can't deny you done those things with me so folks will believe what I say about it too." With a sneer, he walked out the door and rode away.

About a mile away, Emma had stopped the carriage in a grove of trees to watch for deer at a spring that Hoss had told her often attracted them. He said if she stopped and made no noise, she might see some. She didn't, but was surprised to see one of the hands riding away from Joe's house. She thought that odd and quickly snapped the reins to go to see that Sarah was all right. When she got to the house and entered the kitchen, she found Sarah in tears.

"What's wrong? Did that man hurt you?"

"Oh, Emma, I don't know what to do. That was Tom Burgess. He's awful, and you don't know what he wants. That's awful too, and I can't tell Joe. Tom is so fast with a gun. He could kill Joe, and he would like that too. He would want to do that, I think."

"You were supposed to marry him at one point, weren't you, but he left. That's when Joe started seeing you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and Joe was everything that he wasn't. I'm so happy now, but it could all be ruined. He said he might tell Joe things. Sarah, I thought I was going to marry him. I let him do things I only let him do because I thought we were going to be married. I wouldn't have let him do those things otherwise, but now he's going to tell Joe, and maybe even tell him worse things that I never did. He'll ruin my life one way or another."

"What kind of things did he say he would do?"

After another bout of crying, Sarah told Emma the threats Tom Burgess had made. They talked but had no solution to the dilemma even by noon when Hoss came by with some lunch that Hop Sing had sent over for the ladies. He was surprised to see his wife with such a serious look and Sarah with red rimmed eyes.

"What's bin goin' on here 'cause this shur ain't at'all what I was expectin' when I come over with lunch?"

Sarah didn't want to tell Hoss, but Emma reassured her that Hoss could keep a secret as needed and that they needed help. She proceeded to tell Hoss everything that Sarah had told her about the visit that Tom Burgess had made to the house that morning and the threats he had made.

"Hoss, I don't know the man, but he sounds almost kind of crazy like he might really do those things. He already did enough that we could get Roy to lock him up for a bit, but that won't be enough. He'll only get thirty days most likely because she has no injuries other than that bruise to her cheek where his thumb pressed too hard. Without that, she wouldn't have any proof at all that he accosted her."

"I know, and I'm worried about telling Joe too. You know the temper my little brother has, and that Burgess is mighty fast. I'd hate to see them two in a gunfight, and maybe it could come to that."

"But what else can we do? We have to do something to help Sarah. She's terrified of this man, and that's not at all good for her in her condition."

"It's not good for any woman, now, is it? Listen, I think I need to talk to Adam about this. He knows more about men like that than I do, and he's a better planner than anybody I know. If anyone can come up with an idea of what to do about Burgess, he's the one. Meanwhile, I think we gotta tell Pa too."

"Oh, no, you can't tell him! What's he going to think of me when he learns what I did?"

"Sarah, men and women been doing things like that for a long time 'specially men and women who's planning on getting married up with each other. I know Adam and Adele was together before they got married. It was only one night, but I think the whole town knew it. Heck her neighbors knew every time he was there and how long. Nobody thought too much about it for very long seeing as how they got married the next day. It's how things are sometimes. Might be some holier than thou kinds who can't ever see past it, but regular folks understand. Pa will understand. He knows you're good people and love Joe. You're family. We Cartwrights all stick together. Now, Joe's got to know though but let's let things get a bit settled first before you tell him."

"I don't want to tell him!"

"Sarah, you have to be the one to tell him. It's the only way. Now, I'm gonna go make a point to see Adam again, probably tomorrow ifn I can. You get yourself together as well as you can and I know Emma will help. Tomorrow, Emma will come back and be here right after breakfast too so there won't be any unwelcome visitors. I'll assign somebody trustworthy to work near your place too. Probably I'll have Candy working nearby. You trust him, dontcha?"

Sarah nodded. "I'll make sure that Burgess is on a crew a long way from here."

"You're not going to fire him?" Emma was shocked.

"Darling, if we fire him, then we don't know where he is. This way we can keep an eye on him."

"Oh, I didn't think of it that way."

"Emma, you stay here the rest of the afternoon with Sarah. I'll send a man to work near here and keep an eye on the place to make sure you don't get any more visits today."

Sarah had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Hoss. You're a great brother-in-law!"

"Sarah, like I said, we're family."

With a smile that disappeared as soon as he stepped outside, Hoss left the two ladies to talk and console each other. Worried about Burgess, about Joe, and about the rustling, Hoss had a lot on his mind and headed out to send a man to do as he promised and then to go to talk with his father. This was serious business and he wanted him to know. He gave him a quick rundown of what had happened and then that evening, Hoss and Ben talked more about the issue with Ben in agreement that it might be a good idea for Hoss to talk to Adam about it. He agreed too that it would be best if Sarah told Joe about the visit, but he thought that one of them should be there when she did so that if Joe's temper got the best of him, they could help settle him down. They left it there until Hoss could go over to talk with Adam and see if he could help.

"Adam's awful busy, Pa, but for this, I think he'll find the time."

Chapter 3

Tired, or more accurately, exhausted, Adam pulled off his boots, and then lay back on the bed almost past the point of having the energy to remove his shirt and pants. Adele moved beside him and began unbuttoning his shirt for him, but he put a hand over her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I'm too tired tonight. I finally have to say no. I simply can't keep up with you any more. You're only a few years younger, but woman, you seem to have the energy of a woman much younger than that."

"I don't know. I've heard that women in my condition sometimes are like this, but until now I didn't realize that it might be what's driving me. I'm sorry if it's too much for you. I do know how very hard you've been working. I'll help you get undressed and I'll behave myself too."

"Thank you." Adam let her hand go then and she did unbutton his shirt and then began undoing his belt buckle when he suddenly grabbed her hand again. "Wait! What condition?"

"You really are exhausted, aren't you? That took a while."

"That's evasion. You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, are you being the big tough U.S. Marshal with me now, and I'm your helpless prisoner?"

"Adele, what condition? Are you sick?"

""Oh, don't be so melodramatic. How would being sick make me want you every night, and every day, and maybe more than once come to think of it."

Grabbing her then and rolling over until he was above her and looking down into her face, Adam had her hands grasped in his. "I am not above torture. It seems to me that there is someone in this bed who is highly susceptible to tickling and you must know by now that I know all the right places. So out with it, woman."

"We're going to have a baby."

Adam had known. He had to have known by then with what she had said and the flippant tone of her remarks, but hearing it still stunned him. Adele smiled up at him as she saw his emotions reflected in his expressions before he leaned down to kiss her passionately. His resolve to be tired and only sleep that night was gone again. It was a special night, and he wasn't going to simply go to sleep after hearing such news. At midnight when he fell asleep with Adele in his arms, she wondered at his comment whispered to her shortly before she heard his breathing become slow and regular indicating that he had slipped into restful slumber. It was in response to her apology for having kept him awake so late once more.

"I did tell Hoss that I would get more rest if I had married an ugly, smelly woman. I'll explain at breakfast."

It seemed such an odd thing to say, but she couldn't question his love for her so she settled into his warm embrace and closed her eyes. She would wait until breakfast to see what he had to say. At breakfast, Adam tried to avoid that conversation realizing he had revealed something he had never meant to say. However he had already said too much to evade a woman as smart as Adele for long so he had to admit what he had said to Hoss. He cringed inside expecting the response he did get.

"You talked to your brother about what we do in bed? I can't believe you. That is the most private and intimate part of our lives. You say you value your privacy, but you violate our privacy that way."

In a huff, Adele stomped from the dining table to their bedroom to dress. Adam guessed things might be a bit icy around the house for a while. He called out a farewell and didn't get a response. He left for the office for the first time in his marriage without getting a kiss from his wife and a wish from her to stay safe. On her part, when Adele calmed down, she felt terribly guilty about that.

At the office for only about two hours, Adam was quite surprised to see Hoss step through the doorway with a sheepish look. He hadn't seen him for quite some time and then to see him twice in two days was remarkable so he expressed that.

"Well, we got ourselves a family problem brewing, and me and Pa too decided that maybe you might be able to help. You oughta know 'bout it at the least. Burgess is back."

"The one who was supposed to marry Sarah but left town?"

"Yeah, he's the one. But the worst part is, he threatened Sarah."

"Tell Roy and he'll arrest him."

"It ain't that simple, Adam. Burgess is real fast with a gun. He does that quick draw and fanning thing. Now he done said he's gonna take Sarah away with him. He threatened to tell people she done things with him for money if she don't go. Says he's got friends who'll swear to the same. He already done gone and forced her to kiss him. I saw the bruise on her face. With what he done, he could easy get at least thirty days in jail and maybe a bit more, but then we're right back where we started."

"How did Joe react?"

"He don't know yet. Sarah don't want to tell 'im. I told her she should, but both me and Pa think one or more of us needs to be there in case his temper explodes when he hears."

"Where's Burgess now?"

"He's working for us."

"And you didn't fire him because you want to keep an eye on him and keep him away from Sarah. That's smart, but that also means it will be easy for him and Joe to lock horns."

"I know. I was hoping you might have an idea or two of what we can do 'bout this."

"I agree that you should probably be nearby when Sarah tells Joe. I'd keep Burgess working as far from Joe as possible too. He'll probably want him fired so be prepared to explain to him why that's not a good idea yet. I'll check with the prosecutor here to see what can legally be done and get back to you as fast as I can. Pa knows so maybe he can go talk to Roy and see if he has any ideas. Roy sometimes knows a few little tricks too to keep things from getting out of hand in situations like this."

"I was kinda hoping maybe you could come up with something."

"I'll do what I can. I wish I could help more, but I have to go out of town. I have set up some meetings with people who have been robbed by the gang. I want more information before I have a meeting with some of the sheriffs and some marshals here next week. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"All right then. I'll make sure Joe don't do nothing stupid."

"I assume you've set someone to watch over the house?"

"Yeah, but we can't hardly afford to have one of our best men spending time doing that when we got so much work to do."

"Hoss, we can't hardly afford not to."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Hey I stopped by your house on the way in to say howdy and to make sure you was at your office. Seemed like things was a might off with Adele. Things all right at your house?"

"Well, there's a lot going on."

"Yeah, I heard she's got a lot for you to do with a rose garden, a gazebo, a pond, and something else she wanted."

"A smokehouse."

"Yeah, but is there more?"

"I slipped and let her know I talked to you about us and what we do together. It would be an understatement to say she wasn't pleased that I violated our privacy that way."

"Well, I don't know why we can't talk about it if they do."

"What?"

"Well last time we was all at the house, I went to the kitchen to see if there was more pie and before I went in, I overheard them all a snickering and talking 'bout the three of us and comparing us to animals. I was a big ole bear according to my wife. She said I was strong and big but could be warm and gentle too especially in bed. I kinda liked that."

"What about me?"

"You was a cougar, all fierce and powerful but kinda, let me see, what did she say, something about being graceful and sleek or something like that too and real exciting to be around especially in the bedroom."

"And Joe?"

Hoss laughed then. "A rabbit." That got Adam laughing and forgetting some of the seriousness of the day and the problems facing them.

"I guess that perhaps I can have an honest conversation with my wife about all this without mentioning names of course."

"Of course." Hoss laughed again. "Glad to help out." Then his expression became far more serious. "That conversation is likely to go a lot better than the one Sarah is gonna have with Joe. I better head back and see 'bout that."

That day, Adam had an easier conversation at home than Hoss had when he talked with Joe after Sarah did. Joe wanted to ride out to confront Burgess so it was a good thing that Hoss was there.

"Hoss, you don't know what he said."

"Yes, I do."

"Why didn't you fire him? It was the least you could have done for me."

"No, then we wouldn't know where he was. I put Candy to watching your house and I set Burgess on jobs a long way from the house. I knew you and Tom was working mainly with the horses we was gonna need for the drive so the two of you wasn't gonna meet up."

"I want to meet up with him."

"So you can do what? End up in jail for killing him? End up shot when he's faster than you? You got a wife and babies on the way. You got to think of that first."

Jerking his arm away from Hoss who had been holding him firmly and not allowing him to mount up on Cochise, Joe stalked away to the corral by his small stable and leaned on the fence putting his head down on his arms. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Go inside to your wife. She needs you right now. She's hurting real bad cause of all this and don't know if you're mad at only Burgess or ifn you're upset at her too."

Surprised, Joe turned back toward Hoss. "Why would I be mad at her?"

"She admitted some things to you that she didn't think you knew. She's embarrassed by them and worried that you'll think less of her because of that."

"No, I kind of knew or really kind of guessed anyway. I mean, I knew she and Burgess were supposed to get married and were together for a long time. I don't hold it against her."

"You ought to be telling her that instead a me, dontcha think?"

"Thank you, big brother."

"Meanwhile, you kin trust me to watch Burgess until we get some word from Roy or Adam as to what we might be able to do 'bout him."

"They know too?"

"I thought they should. We need all the help we can get on this one."

"Pa too?"

"Yeah, he agreed that I should tell Adam, and when I told him about bringing Roy in for some extra help, he thought that was a good idea too."

"Sure is a change from the old days, isn't it, when Pa thought we could handle everything ourselves?"

"Sure is. Maybe having a lawman in the family is making him see things a mite different."

The lawman in the family was done teasing his wife about talking about him as a cougar, and was packing up his bags for his trip. Adele noted the pencils and sketchpad he packed and asked him about that.

"I want to talk to people and find out what these outlaws looked like. We have some descriptions but no drawings. I want to get as many as I can, and then next week when I have the meeting with the sheriffs and the other marshals, I'll show the drawings to see if anyone recognizes anyone."

"You're a very clever man, Marshal Cartwright."

"Thank you. Now, let's see about me being a cougar, shall we?"

It was still relatively early so Adam got enough sleep that night. Then he was on the road visiting places where the gang had hit. Some said they saw little because the men wore masks but Adam drew as much as they could see and got better drawings at a few spots that were more remote and the gang members had come in without masks probably thinking that they didn't need them. After his trip, he was fairly confident that someone would recognize these men from the drawings if anyone knew them or had seen them. He arrived home ready for his meeting to find that there had been another robbery and headed to that trading post near Virginia City before he even got to his house. He was even more convinced at that point that the men lived and worked in the area.

Chapter 4

Homecoming after a long trip was one of the nicest parts of Adam's job because Adele always missed him dearly and a wonderful meal and some time snuggling and talking about his trip filled the early evening before they went to bed. There they made up for missing each other and slept better than either had since they had been separated. It was the next morning at breakfast that Adele mentioned that Joe had confronted Burgess on the Ponderosa.

"What!"

"I knew you would be upset. I didn't tell you last night because there's nothing you can do about it anyway. Hoss told me when I visited the ranch while you were gone. I wanted to see Sarah and dropped off some things I had made for the babies. I sewed up some small blankets. Twins are probably going to be small and they'll need more blankets."

"Enough with the delaying tactics. Tell me what happened."

"You know your brother. It ate at him too much. He found out where Burgess was working and rode over to see him. He told him he knew everything he had said to Sarah, and he told him if he tried to follow through on either threat, Joe would kill him."

"Damn. Sorry, I can't help it though. Joe put himself in a bad position there. Burgess might challenge him to a fight now, and Hoss said he's fast. Or if anything happens to Burgess, everyone is going to be looking at Joe as the one who did it."

"I know. Hoss said about the same. He wanted you to know. He's got Tom Carpenter and Candy now trying to keep Joe away from Burgess and trying to keep an eye on Burgess at the same time. He's got two other men watching Joe's house. It's really hurting their ability to do the work they need to get done though."

"I know. Hoss wanted me to help out, but with this gang operating so actively, I can't take any time away from the job right now."

"Hopefully with your meeting tomorrow, you can begin to make some progress on catching these men."

"I hope so. If one or two of them can be identified, then we'll be well on our way to doing that. It depends a lot on whether anyone recognizes anyone in any of the sketches I've done."

The next morning, Adam got more than he wished when the lawmen gathered in his office for a meeting. There were sheriffs and deputy sheriffs from a number of towns as well as marshals from the adjoining regions. When Adam stood, the men quieted and waited to see what he had to say.

"The reason I've called you all here is that the men who have been doing these robberies and the men who have been rustling cattle from the ranches are the same men. This is one gang of five or six men. They've been getting themselves hired on at ranches in an area, robbing the small shops and trading posts, and rustling cattle and selling them to mining camps through various suppliers. They've bribed a few telegraph operators along the way to know when shipments have come in of new items so they know when to hit places to get the best hauls. When it gets too hot in one spot, they move on to the next looking like drifting cowboys looking for their next job. They move singly so no one would associate them with each other. There's always a gap of about two to three weeks from activity in one area until it starts in the adjoining region. It probably takes that long for each of them to quit a job and move on to a new one without the group attracting any attention to the group as a whole. Whoever came up with the plan was creative, but they have been careless. In some more isolated spots, they've let their faces be seen probably thinking no one there would ever see them again. That's true, but I went to talk to those people and drew the faces from their descriptions."

The lawmen in the room were silent for a moment as they processed everything he had said. It all made sense and fit with what they knew. Impressed at how he had worked it out, they wanted to see the sketches so he showed them, and several sheriffs thought they recognized a couple of the men. It was determined where they were at that time, and Adam assigned two deputy marshals to head to those two places asking them to get themselves hired on the same ranches where these men were working. He said he would write a letter for them to take and hoped the local sheriff in each town would do the same. They said they would. Then Roy Coffee spoke up.

"Adam, you must recognize that last one you showed us."

"No, I'm afraid I didn't recognize any of the men."

"To me, that looked a lot like Tom Burgess. I thought you might have thought so too."

"Roy, I've never met Tom Burgess. I've heard a lot about him, but I don't know what he looks like. He fits the pattern though, doesn't he? He's arrived in the area recently and works on one of the large ranches, which has been hit hard by the rustlers. There would be lots of places there to hide what was stolen too."

"Are you going to send someone to the Ponderosa to watch him?"

"He's already being watched. We'll alert them to this news and they'll put an even closer watch on him. Now, I want to tell all of you the next part of the plan." Adam detailed what was going to happen in about a week and how he planned to lure the gang into a trap. If all worked as he hoped, the gang would be out of business by the time the week was up. He got the support of the men there for the plan and promised to keep in touch with them, but told them why that communication might be slower than usual. They understood that too.

"Adam, you want me to ride on out to tell your family about Tom Burgess?"

"Roy, I would appreciate that. I'm very busy here trying to coordinate all of this so that would be a big help."

"I can do that. I haven't seen Ben in a while, and I haven't had Hop Sing's cooking in a very long time. I think I may ride in that direction on the way home. If I get lucky enough, I'll get there about time for dinner and then maybe Ben will invite me to stay over and I can have breakfast too."

"He probably will too. There's a lot of extra room in that house now. I think he might like the company."

"One thing I gotta say before I go though. You're doing a real good job as the Marshal. I wish all the men in this job were as good as you." Adam thank Roy for the compliment. "It's not a compliment. It's the truth."

"Thank you. It's good to hear that from a man I respect so much."

With that, Roy left and did ride to the Ponderosa, but he wasn't going to get the reception he expected nor the meals and the hospitality he anticipated as he made the ride. When he got to the Ponderosa, there was a lot of commotion and two riders racing to town and a slew of men up by the house. A carriage pulled out and drove toward Joe's house. He knew something was terribly wrong but had no idea what it was. When he got there, he walked into the house through the door that was standing open and found Ben in the middle of the great room issuing orders and holding a stack of towels that he handed to Hoss who headed up the stairs with them.

"Ben, what's happened?"

"Joe's been shot. It looks real bad. Hop Sing and Emma are with him. Hoss brought up the towels they asked for. If I could do anything to help, I'd be there too, but the room is crowded already with the three of them in there. I'm trying to think of everything else that needs to be done. I sent Candy to go get Sarah. I'm worried about what this might do to her."

"Her time getting that close?"

"About a month and a half. Those babies can't come now. It's much too soon. Paul said they might come a few weeks early and that he thought they could deal with that but six weeks is too much. Oh, I forgot to tell those two men I sent to town to send a telegram to Adam to let him know. I'll have to send someone else to do that."

"I can do it, Ben. I was just in Carson City at a meeting that Adam called. Ben, it wasn't this Burgess fella that done it, was it?"

"No, Candy went to question him immediately and found him exactly where he was supposed to be. He was sick today and stayed in the bunkhouse. The two men watching him, Candy and Tom Carpenter, checked on him a few times and he was there. When they brought Joe in, Burgess was in the bunkhouse sound asleep. No matter how good he is, he couldn't have gotten back here that fast, put his horse away cooled down, and then sneaked into the bunkhouse to fall asleep."

"He had somebody do it for him."

"I thought the same thing but how could we ever prove it?"

"Impossible to catch the man."

"Yes, the men there went to help Joe. Whoever did it has had hours to get away." Ben paused then. "Burgess knows we've been watching him. He said as much when Candy woke him. He said that he couldn't have done it regardless because we've had our eye on him the whole time he's been here."

"Listening to that, I gotta tell you what your boy, Adam, has figured out. It's a good plan, and it's got a real good chance of working. He's got the angles covered." Roy explained about the sketches, assigning deputy marshals to work on the same ranches as the two identified gang members, and how Adam had set up a fake shipment to the Carson City mint to lure the gang into a big job. "I gotta tell you, Adam was one of the youngest and definitely the least experienced lawman in that room, but he's already got the respect of those other men. He plans, he listens, and he includes everyone. He's doing a real good job."

"Yes, I'm very proud of him."

"Have you told him that? I ask because I get the feeling he's not so sure of himself in that job even though he's doing a really good at it. He might need to hear from some men he admires that he is doing better than anyone else could do."

"He's that good?"

"Ben, he's got a knack for putting all the pieces together. He's in the right kind of job for him. He's using all the talents he's got. Lots of lawmen are good at planning and working out strategies for things, but he's got that way for figuring things out that most of us don't have. How he figured all of this was tied together makes a lot of sense now that he explained it, but none of us saw it 'til he said it."

"Well, maybe he can get the man who's done this to Joe."

"He might already be on his way to doing that. He's got an idea that's a pretty good one of who's been doing all these robberies and the rustling, and we figure Tom Burgess is part of it. It's likely that one of the others he's in that gang with done the shooting for him. He probably thought to get Joe out of the way so he could go after Sarah. It probably means he heard about the big shipment coming in and thinks they're about to get a huge payday and be able to retire from this business."

"Adam's planning something?"

"He is, and he needs you to keep an extra special watch on Tom Burgess, but it seems Tom knew he was being watched so you're going to have to put a man or two on him who are better at watching that whoever was doing it."

"It was probably Tom Carpenter he saw. I'll have Candy take over. He's more capable of doing it without being seen. It will be his job and nothing else."

"I'll head on in to town then and send a wire to Adam to let him know what's happened. How bad is Joe?"

"It's bad, Roy, but until Paul gets here, I can't tell you how bad. I can only hope the bullet didn't hit anything vital. At least it was a rifle shot from a long way off. It didn't hit as hard as if it was fired from up close but he still bled a lot before help got to him. I sent someone to get Sarah and hope this doesn't create a problem for her. This is all so terrible."

"I'll pray for him. Is there anything else I can do."

"Catch these animals and lock them up. That's all that would help now."

Chapter 5

Struggling up from darkness, Joe thought he heard someone crying and it sounded like Sarah. He wanted to reach out to comfort her but couldn't even open his eyes. The pain stopped him too. There was a throbbing pain in his side that was awful, but then there would be hands there making it worse with sharp pains from pulls and pokes. He reached out to try to stop the torture, but large hands grasped his arms and held him back. Those hands felt like his brother Hoss, but why would Hoss let anyone torture him. It made no sense, and too weak to fight him or even to think much, he fell back into the darkness too exhausted to deal with any of those things.

"I think he's done passed out again, Doc. Ya think you're about done there? I don't know if any of us kin take much more of this."

"Hoss, almost stitched up tight. He lost a lot of blood, but as all of you hoped, there doesn't seem to be any serious damage internally. It ripped a long path across his abdomen but luckily he must have turned to the side for some reason and it entered from the right and went out the left. The damage is all to muscle and skin especially where it exited because that's where it went the deepest. He's going to be feeling a lot of pain right here because of that. There was no entrance into the abdominal cavity itself so I have no fear for him having an abscess of anything like that. We'll still have to watch this wound for infection. I've cleaned it out but it may need to be cleaned again. If necessary, I'll open it again and do that."

"I bet that's gonna hurt like the dickens."

"Yes, but for now, there's no more bleeding, and at the moment, that's more important than anything. He needs rest, and when he wakes, as much fluid as he can comfortably take. Bed rest then, change the bandages often and call me at the first sign of any infection, and keep him on fluids until I return in a day or two."

Hop Sing began cleaning up the soiled linens as Doctor Martin packed his bag. Sarah moved next to Joe to sit and hold his hand. Hoss had made her sit in the rocking chair while they cared for Joe because she had refused to leave the room. Now Hoss had a chair next to the bed for her.

"I'll bring up some tea for you as soon as Hop Sing gets a chance to get back to his kitchen. I'll do what I can to help him out down there."

"Hoss, you go sit with your father. I'll help Hop Sing and get things up here to Sarah." Emma had assisted Doctor Martin with the surgery and now helped with the bandaging too finishing up as the doctor looked on approvingly.

"Hoss, your wife makes a fine nurse. She was one of the best assistants I've ever had. If I could have her and Hop Sing work with me all the time, my job would be a lot easier."

"Oh, no, Doc, ya ain't stealing either one of 'em away from me."

"I knew that, but I wanted to make sure you knew what gems you have here."

"We know it. I know it for sure. I'm a lucky man. Let's go tell Pa how lucky Joe turned out to be too."

Ben was relieved at the news, but of course, Joe didn't feel that lucky for those short periods when he did wake. He was in great pain and there was little that could be done about it as those muscles were going to take some time to heal. He couldn't move without pulling at them so his discomfort was increased with everything that had to be done. Even sliding a pillow behind his head so that it was easier to give him fluids caused him more pain. He tried to hide the grimace and didn't make a sound but the strain was evident. He didn't want any laudanum as sometimes that made him nauseated, and the very last thing he wanted to do at this point was to retch at all. He could only imagine the torment if that happened. Ben and Hoss stopped in every so often to check on him and with Hop Sing bringing in fluids and Sarah sitting with him, Emma finally called a halt.

"He can't rest with so much traffic. I know you're all worried about him, but it's busy road through here. From now on, I'll bring in the things he needs and Sarah and I will care for him unless we need help. Each of you will get a visit in the morning and one later in the day when he's awake. Otherwise, you need to stay away and let him rest."

Hoss didn't say anything and didn't turn toward his father at all, but he did turn his eyes as far to the right as he could in order to see how his father was reacting to Emma taking charge. He could only imagine the look on his face, but Emma had that look too. She stood there in the hallway outside of the room where Joe was resting and dared his father to challenge her. Hoss waited and nothing was said. Finally he turned and saw his father's face was a bit red, but he wasn't responding yet. Then in a forced voice, he did.

"Very well. What you've said makes sense. Doctor Martin did say you made a very good nurse, but I do reserve the right to peek in the door from time to time to see how my son is doing."

"I guess that would be fine as long as you're quiet and there's no disturbance. He's resting now so if you want to peek in the door, this would be a good time." Emma conceded and apparently peace was maintained. "I need to go get some fresh water. Sarah is asleep in the rocker. I moved it next to the bed. So don't be concerned that she isn't moving." Emma walked away and down the stairs then.

Ben looked at Hoss and rolled his eyes a little before sighing. But he did only crack the door open to look in to see both Joe and Sarah apparently resting comfortably for the time being. He stood there until Emma returned, nodded, and then went back down the stairs with Hoss who had smiled at his wife after Ben had turned to leave. He was proud of her but was a bit shocked that she had done what she had done. He was still learning about his wife. Occasionally, he had seen spurts of that strength of character before, and it seemed it was there ready to be utilized when necessary. Otherwise, she tended to be quiet and didn't challenge anything. Hoss was gaining more respect for her all along, and began to realize in that respect, they were quite a bit alike.

After dinner, Ben went up to see Joe when Emma came to the top of the stairs to say that he was awake. Hoss followed him up the stairs and stood at the foot of the bed as his father talked softly with his youngest son. It was clear that Joe was still in a great deal of pain, but his color looked a little better than it had earlier in the day when he had been found and brought to the house. Noting Emma watching over Joe, Ben was careful not to stay too long and told Joe to rest. He thought that he should probably try to get Sarah to go to the bedroom next door to do the same and saw Emma nod when he started talking to Sarah.

"Dear, you can see now that Joe is out of danger. Perhaps you should consider resting now too. You have a very precious set of babies that you need to protect and you wouldn't want to strain too much, now would you. You can have the bedroom right next to this one and even leave that adjoining door open if you would feel better doing that."

Everyone could see how much Sarah wanted to object, but even Joe wanted her to listen to Ben. He pulled his hand from hers even though that took some effort. She looked at him and he nodded ever so slightly. She knew it was the right thing to do and agreed.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to your house and get your things and Joe's things and bring them here. Until this is settled, the two of you will be safer right here."

"But how long will that be?"

"Adam is working on it, dear, and if Sheriff Coffee's assessment is correct, this might all be over in a week or so."

"Oh, I pray Adam can do that. It would be a miracle."

"No, not a miracle, but Adam does like to put a plan together, and this is a good one. Now, you go get some rest."

Joe's raised eyebrow made it clear that he was curious so Ben sat down in the rocker and gave him a quick synopsis of what Roy had told him. Hoss listened too not having heard that story yet. Once he told him the gist of what was planned, Ben told Joe to close his eyes and waited for Emma to return. When she did, he asked if she was going to sit with Joe all night. He asked it in a tone that was a bit sarcastic and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked like that."

"No, I don't plan to sit with him. Hop Sing has given me this bell to give to Joe. He can ring it if he needs anything. We can keep our doors open and we'll hear it. Hop Sing said he's used it before and even has this ribbon to tie it to his wrist so he won't lose it during the night. I can stay here with him until he's asleep again." Looking at Joe and seeing the expression he had, Emma smiled. "I think that Joe would like you and Hoss to help him right now though. I'll wait outside."

Later, they were downstairs and when it was nearly dark, they heard a carriage in the yard. Hoss guessed that it was Adam and wasn't disappointed. He was surprised that he was in a carriage though until he saw that Adele was with him.

"Hi there, older brother. Good evening to you, Adele."

"Halloo, yourself, big brother, how is our little brother?"

"Doing pretty well. He's got a nasty wound, but Doc said not anything that could kill him. It went in the right side about here and came out over here but mostly ripped up skin and muscle. It made quite a mess, and he lost a lot of blood, but Doc says he should be fine after he rests in bed and lets those muscles heal."

"Our little brother rest in bed?"

"You ain't seen him. It hurts him something fierce to move at all. That'll keep him in bed for a while."

By then, Adam had grabbed his bag and Adele's and the three moved to the house to greet Ben who had come to the porch and Emma who followed him out. It was a warm night and Adam had taken off his coat making that marshal's badge pinned to his vest shine even in the moonlight. From the bunkhouse, a number of men had looked out to see who had arrived and then sat down when they saw Adam. Tom Burgess didn't know him though.

"Why is there a marshal here?"

"It's just Adam."

"Who's Adam?"

"Adam is the oldest. He's the marshal for this area. He's got an office over in Carson City. Didn't you know that? I guess he came over here 'cause somebody up and shot his little brother. I know I wouldn't want to get him coming after me. I remember a few men had him after them. I don't think they're still alive, any of them."

Standing at the window, Burgess watched until the group entered the house and closed the door. Candy watched him from his bunk and looked over at a couple of the other hands who had been assigned to watch Joe's house and knew that Burgess was a problem. They nodded ever so slightly at Candy because it was clear that Burgess was worried about Adam which only made it all the more clear that he had something to do with Joe being shot. A short time later, Hoss came to the bunkhouse and asked if there were two men who could take care of the carriage horse and Sport who had been tied to the back of the carriage.

"Adam and Adele been on the road for over six hours. I'd like for them to be able to have dinner and then get some rest."

He thanked the two men who volunteered to help out. Candy jumped up and told Hoss that he needed to talk to him about the work for the next day. Once they got outside and far enough away from the bunkhouse not to be overheard, Candy had a few things to tell him.

"Burgess didn't know Adam was a marshal. You should have seen how worried he looked when he found out."

"You think he looked like he was gonna do anything about it?"

"No, he looked more like he was ready to run."

"All right, keep a real close watch on him then. He might just do that. Ifn he does, we want to know where he goes."

Candy didn't get any sleep because he had to stay awake in case Burgess took off during the night. About midnight, Candy heard noise and feigned snoring. Burgess walked out of the bunkhouse in his stocking feet. Candy got two of the others awake. He told one to tell the Cartwrights what had happened but to wait until morning to do it. He and other man went to where they had horses ready and quietly followed Burgess as he snuck away.

Chapter 6

In the morning, Ben was up early checking on Joe. He hadn't heard the bell all night long and was worried. Joe's eyes opened when he went in the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear the bell."

"I never rang it. I only woke a short time ago and saw that it was getting light. I figured you would be here soon." Joe managed a slight smile.

Ben checked his son's cheek and forehead for a fever and found none. "Thirsty?"

"Yes, but then I need to do something before anyone else gets here."

Ben got him a drink and then closed the door and helped him through the necessary business before tucking the blankets around him again and opening the door once more. The limited activity had exhausted him again and made him close his eyes.

"Want to sleep?"

"No, but I need to rest. Maybe you could just tell me what's been going on and I'll lay here and listen."

Knowing that Joe wouldn't be satisfied with some limited account, Ben told him the whole story including what Adam had told him and their suspicions about Tom Burgess. He told him that Candy was watching Burgess and that as long as he was on the Ponderosa, he would be watched.

"He's gone." Adam was in the doorway and softly told his father and brother what he had just found out. He had gone downstairs leaving Adele sleeping peacefully. When he went outside, one of the hands was there to tell him that Burgess had slipped away. "Candy and another man followed him. We'll get a report back as to where he went as soon as he stops moving. Apparently he left around midnight as soon as he thought everyone was sound asleep."

"That does tell us that he's probably guilty of what we suspect then, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it certainly does appear that he has guilty knowledge. He got out of here when he saw me arrive apparently. According to the man I spoke with, he didn't know Joe's older brother was a marshal and was shaken to see me arrive here last night."

In bed, Joe grinned despite the pain. Emma came in about then and was pleased to see Joe looking better. She asked if the two men would help her change the dressing before Sarah got there because it was going to be a messy job and it was probably best if Sarah didn't see any more of that especially in her condition.

"Paul wants her to go at least a couple more weeks. The more bed rest she has now, the better. Sitting in the rocker here by Joe will help too. Now Joe, you can help too by being a good patient. I know it's not in your nature, but you will be helping Sarah if you will stay quietly in this bed for the next week or two."

"Two?"

"You heard me. Doctor Martin suggested two weeks as the proper time to let those muscles heal before you try getting up and moving around much. You two can take your meals up here and do most everything you need right here. That way, Sarah will get the quiet time she needs too, and those babies will arrive in a better state."

"Son, you know she's right. It may be difficult, but the reward will be well worth it." Ben didn't have to add that they would be a lot safer on the Ponderosa too. They all knew that. With the unpredictable Tom Burgess out there, the main house was the best place to be.

"Pa, I'd like Adele to stay here too. I want to question the hands to get some information and then go to wherever Candy says Burgess is to see what kind of set-up he has. I would feel better too knowing that Adele is safe. It would give her some time to get to know the family better too, and right now, you could use a bit of help around here."

"Have you told her yet?"

"No, I wanted to broach the subject with you first. I'll talk with her when she wakes. It was a long day yesterday and she's still sleeping."

Emma smiled too. "Hoss is still sleeping too. He's been working so hard lately and worrying so much. With everyone in the house, I guess he finally relaxed and is catching up on his sleep."

Grinning as he leaned on the doorsill, Adam shook his head too. "It won't be for long though. I can smell breakfast. He won't sleep through that.  
Almost on cue, they heard noises coming from that bedroom and a short time later, Hoss emerged rubbing sleep from his eyes as he looked at everyone gathered around Joe's bed or standing by the door. "Well, he must be better. You're all looking mighty relaxed so I know ain't nothing bad going on. I smell breakfast. Ain't nobody going down to eat?"

As Adam went to check on Adele, the others did go to get breakfast. Emma promised a tray for Joe and said she would see how Sarah was doing as well. A short time later, Adele and Adam joined the group at the table. Ben noted that Hop Sing not only put a glass of milk on the tray for Sarah but set one in front of Adele and one in front of Emma. He wondered if Hop Sing knew something or was only preparing for the inevitable.

The man who had gone with Candy reported back by midday. Burgess was at an old, partially burned out trading post. Adam had that information and talked to the hands and got the names of all the men from other ranches with whom Burgess had been seen. The hands only knew a few names but they were names Adam didn't have yet so it added to the list he was making. He had five names so he had all of most of the gang identified. Once they got them in the act and went the old trading post where they had likely stashed goods they had stolen, there would be no doubt of their guilt. Their crime spree would be over. Adam had come to check on his youngest brother, which had turned out to be unnecessary, but the trip had yielded some valuable rewards. He was very pleased. Adele told him not to be smug because that part had only been luck not planning. His family laughed to hear her chide him so.

On a more serious note, Adele wasn't happy with Adam's suggestion that she stay on the Ponderosa. She preferred seeing him at the end of each day and knowing that he was fine and of course sleeping beside her each night. However his arguments for her staying on the Ponderosa were sound too so she agreed to do it for the rest of the week but that was it.

"At the end of the week, I plan to go home."

"What if the gang hasn't been caught by then?"

"They have never been a threat to me. I know Sarah was threatened, but I never have been so there shouldn't be any concern in that regard any more than there is any other time because of the job you have." And Adele knew then she shouldn't have said that. It was the unspoken worry that the whole family probably had. "Now, everyone knows that men out here except for unhinged ones like Tom Burgess would not hurt a woman. I'll be fine. I'm not worried." She could see though that the men in the family were worried. "Listen, Adam is exceptionally good at this job. There really is no reason to worry."

Adam had to smile at that. It was the first time that Adele had declared that so strongly and she had done it publicly too.

"Yes, I'm proud of my son and the job he's doing."

If Adam was a bit surprised by Adele's announcement, shock was the only way to describe his first reaction to his father's unexpected pronouncement. Then he was pleased. His father had rarely praised him so openly, and it felt very good.

"Thank you, Pa."

"It's the truth, son." Ben said nothing more not wanting to diminish his praise with any explanation of his initial misgivings about his son's choice of job. He could see too how well received his slight praise had been and resolved that he once again needed to remember to tell all of his sons how well they did their jobs not only the youngest who so openly looked for his father's approval.

"Well, speaking of doing my job, are there two men I could take with me when I go to see what Candy has found? He must be tired by now, and I can't stay there to watch Burgess. Until I get to Carson and send one of my men there, I'll need someone to keep an eye on the man."

Soon, Adam was kissing Adele goodbye and heading to the old trading post with two men who had supplies so that they could stay there for a day or two. Ben said he could spare them that long because the job was worth doing. Candy was relieved to see them and said that Burgess apparently was still sleeping because there had been no movement at the old post since he had first arrived. His horse was tied up behind the post and untended. That alone made the men there upset with him, but they couldn't do anything to help the horse. Before Candy left, Adam had one favor to ask.

"I know you've done a lot already, and I thank you especially for all the help you've been to my family."

"I smell a 'but' coming up in this conversation."

"Yes, I have one small favor to ask. When any of the men go to town or interact with men from other ranches, have them mention that Burgess took off during the night. It will be a big mystery and they can come up with any crazy theory they want or even make a joke of it. The key thing is to get the word out that he's gone. I want to see who leaves the other ranches to come here to see him."

"Hoss said you're sneaky. I can see why. Yeah, I can do that. We can even have a bit of fun with that probably. Sure, we'll do it."

Adam thanked him and then chatted with the two men for a short time. When it was clear Burgess wasn't planning to do anything that day, Adam rode back to Carson City to find out if anyone there had any new information. He told the two men he would be back by late the next day. On schedule, he was back with a deputy the next day.

"Did anyone come to see Burgess?"

There had been two visitors and the Ponderosa hands identified them. They matched names on the list Adam had confirming that they were probably part of the gang. They were also on ranches where Adam had deputies so he had to get word to them to follow them if they left the ranch again because the trap was about to be sprung. He had sent out the message that morning that was going to lead these men into their last raid hopefully. It was a telegram sent via one of the bribed telegraph agents that a shipment was coming from Denver to the Carson City mint for storage until it could be shipped to banks in the area of one hundred thousand dollars in new bills. In the message, Adam told them that he was ready for the shipment to arrive. He let 'slip' that the shipment was disguised as a crate of ordinary goods so that there was no guard traveling with it. It was a plan concocted by the marshal in Denver so that no criminals would even suspect it was a shipment of money. He was talking to one of his deputies but was 'too close' to the agent so that he could be overheard. It was part of his plan and he had no doubt the information was going to be passed to Burgess and his men.

Once that was done, all Adam and the others could do was to wait for the railcar to arrive and for the trap to be sprung. They hoped that Burgess and the others would be there and this crime spree would be over. Adam didn't sleep well for those nights. He was worried that he might not have planned for something and that it might not work. He was also lonely having gotten used to having his wife by his side. On the Ponderosa, Adele was having the same kind of sleeplessness and was lonely at night with the other side of the bed empty and cold.

Chapter 7

As Joe recovered, Emma had less to do with him and turned some of her attention to the others in the house telling Ben that he needed more sleep now that Joe was no longer in danger. She gave special attention to Sarah making sure she took naps, had good meals, and didn't exert herself. With Hop Sing's help, Emma had no problems taking care of those three. After a few days, one evening as they prepared to go to bed, Hoss expressed a concern though over another family member.

"Darling, dontcha think Adele is looking a bit peaked. I mean she looks kinda pale and sickly some times."  
"I've noticed that too. She asks Hop Sing for some tea to settle her stomach and then she seems fine though. I think she's worried about Adam too much. Maybe you could talk to her."

"What could I do?"

"Oh, you know Adam better than anyone. You could tell her all the reasons why she shouldn't worry so."

"Hmm, I was wondering ifn ya noticed the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"Well, you remember how I said Hop Sing has a way of knowing things long before anybody tells him anything? You know how he's been putting milk out with your breakfast every morning just like he does with Sarah's breakfast tray? Ain't ya noticed he does the same with Adele's?"

"He does? No, I guess I had other things on my mind. That would explain a lot and why she's especially lonely and worried now. You really ought to go talk to her."

"No, I mean, well, I thought if she is with child, you'd be the more likely one she'd be wanting to talk with."

"Hoss, she needs reassurance that Adam is going to be safe. That's her main worry. If she's with child, that only increases the worry. She wants the father of her child to be with her. Now, when do you think you could talk with her?"

"I suppose right now would be the best time."

"But she already went into her bedroom."

"Dontcha trust me to talk to her there?" Hoss had a big crooked grin as he said that.

"Oh, of course I trust you to talk to her anywhere, but it doesn't seem proper for a man to go talk to a woman in her bedroom."

"Darling, she's family. Now one thing I've noticed over the years is that some in this family talk a lot better when they're sitting in their bedrooms. It kinda makes them let their guard down somehow to be there. It's their place so they feel safe and when they invite ya in, it means they're still in charge and kin tell ya to go ifn ya ask too much. It makes 'em open up more."

"You really are very good at this. You should be a doctor the way you can heal people in their heart and soul."

With that aw shucks look that he could get sometimes, Hoss looked down before asking her to wish him luck. Then he headed down the hall to the bedroom where Adele was staying. He knocked and Adele answered the door with the look on her face showing that she was clearly wondering why he was there.

"I thought maybe I could help you with that worry you got about Adam."

With a sigh, Adele opened the door wide for Hoss to enter. "I didn't know it was so obvious. I do miss him and thought you would all think it was that."

"Oh, I figured it was that but how you could miss all that smart mouth talk and those smirks and that thing he has about leaning on anything that he can lean against is a mystery to me."

That got the intended response as Adele smiled. "And if there's nothing to lean against, he can manage to lean anyway."

"Ya, I think he may be the only man I ever did know could do that. It is a peculiar habit."

"Thank you. You've already made me feel better."

"Good, and while you're thinking on him, remember too that he's careful and he likes a plan. He's had a lot of time to plan all of this, and he's called on a lot of people to help him. One thing I've noticed about Adam that's different since he came back is he's more open to asking for help. I think all that trouble in Boston when he was pretty much all alone taught him a lesson. I can only guess how he felt knowing he had nobody there to watch his back."

"But he has a lot of people to watch his back this time, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. He's made sure of that. He's taken a lot of precautions including convincing you to stay here to be safe. It means that they can't got through you to get to him either. That was smart. He's right that most men out here would never do that, but that Burgess might have tried."

"He knew that so he wanted me here after what happened to Joe?"

"That's how I figure it."

"But what if Burgess tries to do to him what he did to Joe?"

"When he had Joe shot, we didn't know he might do something like that so we didn't take precautions. We didn't have anyone watching out for Joe. Now we know. Adam isn't going anywhere alone any more. He knows better now."

"I wish Adam had told me all of this."

"I don't think he wanted you to be thinking about all of this especially now."

"Especially now?"

"Well, me and Emma noticed the glass of milk that Hop Sing's been putting with your breakfast. He started doing the same with Emma's breakfast too same as he does with Sarah's."

Thinking only for a short time, Adele smiled. "The two of you are too?"

"Yup, we figure in about four or five months."

"Oh, that's what we think too."

"I think maybe you and Emma got a lot to start talking about with Sarah. Tomorrow maybe the three of you could all get together up here in one of the rooms and start sewing baby things. No one will know it's for your own babies. Well except me and Emma and Sarah will know."

"Oh, Hoss, thank you for making me feel so much better. I do think I will sleep better tonight." She gave Hoss a kiss on the cheek as they moved to the door.

Hoss had one final bit of advice before departing. "One thing is to ask Hop Sing for hot chocolate before bed too. He'll fix you up a cup of his hot chocolate ifn you ask. Emma has some every now and then, and it helps her to sleep."

Hop Sing was more than willing to provide the hot chocolate, and said if she preferred, he could make that for her breakfast instead pouring the milk for her. He had noticed that she seldom drank much of the milk he provided at the breakfast table. She thanked him for that agreeing that she did like hot chocolate much better than plain milk. He found she also liked tea with milk in it so that was another way to drink milk. He nodded and smiled happy to be able to help once more. Adele gave him a kiss on the cheek surprising him. At first, he didn't know how to respond, but Adele told him that Adam said he was family and that was what she did for the other men in the family when they were being sweet.

No one was in Carson City reassuring Adam though as he was second-guessing every decision he had made and each part of the plan he had devised. The night before it was all to reach a climax, he didn't fall asleep until after midnight and was groggy in the morning. He knew that wasn't a good way to start the day, but hoped by that night, he would be sleeping soundly with his major worries put to rest. If all was working as expected, the rail car would be dropped on a siding outside of town in about three hours. They expected the attempted robbery to occur outside of town where the train had to make a grade that was steep enough to slow the train. It would make it fairly easy for men on horseback to stop the train by taking over the engine. Then they could get to the appropriate freight car and get it open for the crate of money they expected to find. However each of the gang that they knew was being trailed by one man each, and Adam was going to be at that grade with two more men. Inside the car, his friend Marshal Jim Warner was waiting with two deputy marshals. Because the gang had stolen one Wells Fargo shipment from a postal station at a store, Wells Fargo had two men along to help as well. If all went according to plan, there shouldn't even be any shooting. Most likely, the outlaws were going to be outnumbered about two to one and nearly surrounded so it was hoped they would surrender without shooting.

The sun was very hot later as Adam waited with the others and watched the train chug slowly up the grade. He and the men with him were all hot and nervous. Nothing had happened yet and they had been expecting it for fifteen minutes already. Slowly they moved parallel to the train waiting for the expected assault and nothing happened. About the time Adam was ready to swear thinking all of his planning had been wasted effort, they heard a shot. Adam smiled then. They slowly and carefully moved to a vantage point where they could see the engine of the train and saw five men riding alongside the train there with guns trained on the engineers. The train's brakes were pulled and steam released from the locomotive as the train ground to a halt over the next mile. As it slowed, four of the men rode back to the freight cars and looked for the one with a lock on it. Adam noted that they had thought to bring a pack horse with them. He hadn't planned for one of them staying with the engineers and realized that was a mistake on his part although why the man stayed there, he didn't know. They were being extremely cautious. With a bar that had obviously been brought for a purpose, the lock was pried from the door. All four of those men were on foot then and slid the door back only to find themselves looking into five drawn weapons. As the door had been swung open, Adam and his men had broken from cover as did the men who had trailed the men to the train. They rode behind the four with guns drawn and all did the sensible thing and raised their arms high not wanting to die for robbery. Turning then, Adam and some of the men on horseback took off after the man who had been at the engine. He rode hard in the direction of Carson City probably hoping to lose himself in the crowd there and not be recognized as one of the gang. He didn't know that Adam had all the names of the gang already and knew too that the man he was chasing was Tom Burgess. In Carson City, Adam and the others fanned out looking for Burgess. It was Adam who spotted him first as he crossed a street after leaving a store. He had already purchased a new shirt and was wearing it.

"Burgess, hold up. I have a few questions for you."

Turning toward Adam, Burgess held his hand over his pistol. It had never failed him and he as ready to use it again. "Stop right there. You want to try to say I was responsible for your brother being shot, but I didn't do it."

"Oh, I know you're responsible for it though, but what I really want to talk to you about is you riding away from the attempted robbery of the train about two hours ago."

"That's a damn lie. You take it back or draw."

"You kill a U.S. Marshal, and you could hang."

"Who's going to do anything about it? You'll be dead."

By that time, the deputies who had been searching were getting there and one-by-one stepped into the street to form up on either side of Adam.

"I think these gentlemen might have some objection to you killing me and leaving town."

Burgess was fast, but even he knew that no man was fast enough to defeat five men. He put his hands up and closed his eyes rather than face the inevitable.

"Not quite good enough, Burgess. Put your hands behind your neck and lace your fingers together."

With a lot of respect for how fast he had heard the man was, Adam didn't want anyone there to be shot in some desperate last-ditch attempt at freedom that Burgess might make. Once that was done, Adam told two of the deputies to move around behind Burgess and grab his wrists before they disarmed him as he and the other men held their weapons on the man. Burgess was turned over to the sheriff and locked safely in the jail as were the other four when the train got in. Adam met Jim and invited him to have dinner with him once they got all the paperwork completed. That took up much of the afternoon. At dinner, they caught up on family news.

"Belinda and I are having one more. I told her that three should be enough, and then she reminded me of the only way we have of preventing having any more. I told her I was willing to chance having more then."

That made Adam laugh. "Adele and I are having one too in about four or five months. We haven't told anyone yet, but you won't be here long enough to give away our secret, and I'm guessing Belinda will be pleased to know that not only am I married, I'm going to be a father too."

"She'll be real happy for you. She thought you needed a family. A good wife and some children seem a natural fit for you. You know, I never thought you would stay in this job, but you're a natural fit for this too. This plan of yours was really quite amazing. You took out a gang without anyone being hurt."

"And tomorrow, we're heading out to where we think they stashed a lot of what they stole. Hopefully we can recover some of it."

"You're doing a great job."

"Thank you. I've been hearing that a bit lately. I had thought of leaving this job, but it intrigues me, and if Adele is willing, I may stay on for a while longer."

"I hope you do."

Chapter 8

Paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork dominated the next few days for Adam as statements were taken from the men arrested. Burgess refused to cooperate as did one of the other men. Three were willing to tell all though in hopes of getting lighter sentences. Adam didn't dissuade them of the idea and soon had maps of where goods and money were stashed in a number of locations. He sent deputies to find some and alerted lawmen in other areas as to where to look. Overall, Joe was the one most seriously hurt recently that they could tie to the gang directly and all three men said they had no direct knowledge of that, but all three implicated Burgess and the other man who wasn't talking. It was clear then why he wasn't. He and Burgess apparently were also the ones who did all the planning and gave the orders. The three who were talking to the authorities were the ones who followed orders and hoped to be wealthy some day by doing so. When word came back that many of the stashes were empty, they got very angry and realized they had been double-crossed. There was no offer to Burgess and the other man of a deal so it was unlikely at that point that the money and goods were going to be recovered from the earlier robberies unless they could come up with an idea of where they might have moved the goods.

Finally everything was ready for the trial and Adam had a few days off. He had sent a telegram to let his wife and family know all was well, but he could finally go to see them and hopefully bring Adele back home. He had more of a happy demeanor when he realized that. The men who worked with him teased him about it, but he didn't mind because it was true. He rode out early on the fourth day after the attempted robbery after bidding farewell to Jim who was headed back to Denver. When he saw the familiar landscape of the Ponderosa, he got a peaceful feeling but was also anxious to see Adele. She must have known he was heading back because she had asked for a horse to ride that morning and rode out toward Carson City in the hope that he might be on his way. When Adam saw the woman riding toward him wearing that bright green riding dress, he knew who it was and urged Sport into a faster pace. When he neared her, the two of them dismounted in a hurry and rushed into each other's arms. Coming together so quickly, they tumbled into the meadow grass, kissing and then laughing together as they hugged.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. That bed seemed so large without you in it. Hoss talked to me and told me not to worry about you, but I did anyway."

Kissing her neck and then her cheek before kissing her lips again, Adam continued his kissing by kissing over to the other cheek and back to her neck again.

"Adam, we should get back to the house."

"Hmmm. Maybe later."

"Not here, out in the open, where anyone could see!"

"Who can see? There's no one anywhere near here." Adam began unbuttoning her dress as he continued kissing her. Adele found it nearly impossible to think of any other reason to tell him to stop, so she didn't and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"It is an unusually warm day for this time of year."

When they arrived back at the house, there were hands there who volunteered to take care of their horses for them, so they walked into the house together with Adam's arm wrapped around Adele's waist. Ben raised one eyebrow at Adele's slightly disheveled appearance as she had left the house impeccably groomed with her hair pinned up under her hat. Quite a few tendrils now hung loose and some still had a few tiny blades of grass clinging to them. Hoss and Joe noticed too but Hoss put a hand on Joe's arm to get his attention so he wouldn't say anything.

"Welcome back, older brother. Lookee here. Our little brother got to come downstairs."

"Good to be back, big brother. Joe, it's good to see you recovering well."

"I did need Hoss' help to dress and get down the stairs, but I was going crazy laying in that bed and staring at the ceiling. Pa said if I behaved myself, Hoss could help me get down here. I guess I get to sit in this chair all day, but it's such a huge improvement, I'm not complaining."

"And how is Sarah doing?"

"Sleeping a lot these days. She's napping right now. Paul says the babies are taking a lot out of her right now, and sleep is the best medicine. I guess it ended up being a good thing that we had to come here. She never would have gotten this much rest at our house."

"Yeah, she only comes on down for dinner. I help her on the stairs cause we don't want anything to happen. Otherwise, the ladies go on up to her room, and they sew and such up there. They sure got a passel of baby things sewn up while you was gone."

Looking down at Adele, Adam waited to see if she was ready to say anything. She looked up and smiled giving him the go ahead to tell the news. "That's probably a very good thing because in about four months, we think we're going to be needing some of those too."

Hoss looked at Emma who was grinning. "Yup, us too and about that same time."

Joe was probably the only one who was surprised. Ben had noted the glasses of milk at meals and the hot chocolate that Adele was drinking as well as the tea to settle her stomach. He had guessed there was news he was going to enjoy. There were congratulations all around, and Hop Sing was soon there with glasses of champagne as well as one glass of milk and a cup of tea. Even Joe got to have some of the champagne.

"I hope you saved some of that champagne for a couple of weeks from now when the twins get here."

"Son, have the two of you settled on the names for the twins yet?"

"Well, we've got four picked out now. Joshua and Gabriel are for boys and Faith and Hope are for girls. We'll have to see what combination we get."

Looking over at his other two sons, Ben only got shrugs. Clearly they hadn't gotten around to discussing or agreeing on names yet. Well, they had months left to do that. Meanwhile, they had a celebratory dinner to anticipate because with Adam home and the news of two new babies on the way, Hop Sing undoubtedly was going to fix a sumptuous meal. Hoss remarked on that making everyone chuckle.

The next questions were all about Burgess and the case, so Adam explained what had happened. He told them about his planning in preparation for what he had set up with Marshal Jim Warner as well as with local lawmen putting deputies on some ranches. He also had the names of the members of the gang before the showdown at the trains so even if that had not happened, they could still have been arrested. Hoss had more questions though.

"Why didn't ya jest arrest them yahoos once ya had them names?"

"It's a lot easier to get a guilty verdict from a jury when you catch the accused in the act. As long as we could set it up well, no one needed to be hurt either. Chasing them down one-by-one had the potential for five shoot-outs too. This way, there was the potential mainly for one, and outnumbered and caught in a possible crossfire, we hoped they would surrender. They did. Burgess acted in a way we didn't anticipate, but we still had enough men to take him without anyone being hurt."

"How did that happen exactly? Ya ain't bin too clear on them details."

"I caught up to him in town where he hoped to lose himself in the population. He didn't know we knew his name. I called him out by name then and even with the new shirt he already had, I was able to identify him. He knew then that I was going to be a problem and thought maybe he should do something about that, but four men were there to back me up. He reconsidered then and decided to surrender."

"You were alone at first?" This was the first time Adele knew that Adam had confronted Burgess alone.

"Only for a moment, and I knew the others were there. Burgess didn't though."

"He might have shot you."

"I doubt that. He wanted to get away. Shooting a U.S. Marshal in the streets of Carson City isn't a good method of escape. He was trying to bluff his way out of it. All I had to do was talk long enough for the others to get there. It was less than a minute."

"There are times I wish I didn't have such a brave husband."

"I can resign from this job."

"No, I don't want you to do that. I only want you to avoid risks as much as you can."

"I do. Trust me, I do."

The rest of the family was quiet for a time after that remarkably candid exchange between husband and wife. No one there was used to hearing Adam speak so openly and weren't sure how to react. After a moment, Adam too realized how much he had said in front of everyone.

"I guess that most of you don't know that Adele and I have discussed me staying in this job. It can be dangerous, but so can breaking horses or marking timber or any number of other things if you aren't careful. I have promised to be careful and to plan what I'm doing."

Joe nodded and smiled. "We know he keeps his promises. But Adele, make sure he hasn't worded it so that he has a way out. He's darn good at that too."

"He wouldn't do that to me, Joe."

"No, I know he wouldn't. You're too important to him. It was getting so serious in here I was teasing a little to lighten the mood a bit. Besides, it's not a job like a town sheriff where he has to confront drunks on a Saturday night or have to deal with ruffians on a daily basis."

Hoss decided that lightening the mood was a good idea. "Yeah, but since you got laid up, Roy and Clem ain't had to do that much either." It worked and everyone had a good laugh releasing the tension in the room. The discussion continued but without the feeling of anxiety that seemed to be present earlier.

"Unexpected events could occur, but again that has happened in our lives even without such a job."

"So ya thinkin' you're gonna be stayin' on as marshal?" Hoss simply asked what everyone was thinking.

"Yes, at this point, I'm planning to continue. I can't say how long I'll keep the position, but I've done some good work already, and I have already improved communication among the lawmen in this region and with neighboring regions. If I can improve the law and order of this state, then I think I'm doing a job that needs doing."

"Son, could you end up in a job like your friend Jim who does mainly investigating over a broader area?"

"That's a possibility. I wouldn't mind that. At first, I thought I wouldn't because of all the paperwork involved, but the challenge of putting all the pieces of the puzzle together and then the reward of seeing justice done is very satisfying."

"Dadburnit, what ya done here ought to show 'em you can do it."

"Oh, I'm sure it has. It cleared dozens of cases across several regions in Nevada and California."

"I'm proud of you. We're all proud of you."

With that praise, Adam did a good imitation of Hoss' aw shucks look and got everyone to smile. "I'd like to spend a few days here especially after that, but I'm afraid there's a trial coming up in two days. I need to be back to testify. We'll have to leave tomorrow." Adam looked at Adele. "Unless my wife likes it here so much she would rather stay longer while I'm tied up with the trial."

"Oh, no, you don't. I'm going home with you. I miss my garden and all my projects. You've got some work to do once that trial is done. Now Hoss said that he and Emma might want to come to stay for a couple of days soon and that he could help out. All we need to do is let them know a good time."

"As soon as the trial is over?" Adam looked over at Hoss who smiled and nodded. "Great. I'm looking forward to having some help with those projects. It's pretty hot and dusty work back there with that hot wind blowing in my face and the hot sun beating on my head. Yes, such hot and dusty work with that hot wind and that hot sun."

Joe threw a pillow but grimaced with the effort and Ben admonished him.

"You get to stay down here if you don't exert yourself. Throwing things is not the way to get yourself time to relax down here."

"But Pa, he deserved something after that."

Ben picked up the pillow. "Maybe he did, but not from you."

Rapidly whirling around, Ben caught Adam by surprise hitting him with the pillow just as he was about to say something. Hoss started laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. Emma and Adele were so shocked at first that they didn't do anything, but then they too began to laugh even as Joe held his arms across his middle to protect his wound and did his best not to laugh. Adam shrugged and that only caused more laughter. Hop Sing looked out from the kitchen and shook his head, but he too was smiling. Life was getting back to normal on the Ponderosa at least for the time being.

Chapter 9

In Carson City, the trial of the five in the gang went about as expected. It was a longer trial than the typical one because of all the cases that were brought against the five men with California agreeing to consolidate their cases with the ones in Nevada. That too was unorthodox but not unheard of in the west where boundary lines for such things were more fluid than they were in the east. The most unusual thing was that after the expected guilty verdicts were given by the jury and before the judge decided on a punishment appropriate to the crimes committed in Nevada and California, Tom Burgess turned to Adam.

"I'll get you when I get out. I'll get your whole family and make them pay. You ain't getting away with what you done to me."

The judge ordered the bailiffs to control Burgess or to gag him if necessary. He then proceeded through the sentencing phase of the trial. The three men who had cooperated got ten years each with a chance at early release on parole if they behaved in prison. The man who had shot Joe at Burgess' request got twenty years at hard labor and a recommendation that he not get parole. When Burgess stood up, the judge had some harsh words for him especially because of the threat he had made only a short time earlier.

"By all accounts, the activities of these men were your idea. You organized them into this gang, you set up the first robberies, you planned how they were to hide out from the authorities, and you were the one who hid away the stolen property and money much of which has not yet been found. You refuse to cooperate in even the smallest way and have shown not a hint of remorse for your actions. I see no reason to show you any mercy or forbearance. There were thirty-five charges brought against you for robberies, thefts, and rustling. I sentence you to five years for each offense and you are to serve those sentences consecutively at hard labor in the Nevada State Prison."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you will have thirty-five five-year sentences and you will serve one after another until all are served."

Burgess frowned and then exploded when realization hit. "But that means I'll never get out of prison."

"That may be true. It was your choice by the decisions you made. The responsibility is yours for how you will spend the rest of your life. Take him away. The stench is unbearable."

Even as Burgess swore and struggled with the men who hauled him from the courtroom in chains, there was a cheer then in the courtroom that caused even the veteran judge to have a slight smile. He thought it felt good sometimes to be harsh when you got to dole out justice to a man like that. He wished only that somehow they could have found more of the property and money to return to the rightful owners. That wasn't likely to ever happen now.

However on the Ponderosa, Sarah was talking to Joe about her family and how they had traveled west. They had a lot of time to sit and talk as Sarah was spending a lot of time resting in bed as her time for delivery was getting closer and Doctor Martin wanted her to avoid any exertion that might make the twins want to come any earlier. Joe talked about how his family had lived in a small cabin when they first arrived, but that he had never had that experience. By the time he arrived, the house had been built and Marie had been there to add more decorations and things like curtains. At some point she mentioned how Tom had complained about the little shack his family had been forced to use for years until they had been able to build a bigger and more comfortable home. When she talked for a little while, she suddenly paused and looked at Joe.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I've remembered something. Tom said they used to store a lot of things in a cave that was behind their old cabin. He said it was drier than their cabin most of the time but dark. He didn't like it in there, but it was huge so they used it like a storage shed."

Beginning to smile, Joe knew what she was thinking. "That may be where Burgess stashed all the stolen stuff."

"It could be. He said no one could see it was there because a big shelf of rock leaned down and shaded the entrance and there was a lot of brush growing there too."

"Maybe the money is there too! I want to go check that out."

"Joe, you can't."

"Honey, my stitches are out, and I feel fine. I'll be careful."

"No, it's me. I think my water just broke."

All thoughts of resuming his career as Joe Cartwright, Detective disappeared. "What do I do now?"

"Go tell Emma or Hop Sing. I think they knew I was getting close. They've been hovering about quite a lot the last couple of days because I told them how uncomfortable I've been feeling. I guess that may have been the start of it. They'll know what to do and then come back here as quick as you can because I don't want to be alone right now."

Joe wasn't gone long and Sarah wasn't alone for long either. Emma was there with a basket of bed linens she had prepared for this moment. Sarah was grateful now for the thick pad that Hop Sing and Emma had insisted should be placed under the sheet on her bed. That and the wet sheet were removed, they got her into a clean dry gown, and in short order, she was resting in a clean dry bed and ready to continue. At that point, Emma said it would probably be best for Joe to go downstairs to wait with his father and brother because he would only likely make Sarah more worried. They needed to get her calm and ready for what was to come next.

"Hoss is waiting outside to walk you down the stairs."

"I can walk down by myself."

"Listen, the very last thing we need right now is for you to be hurt. Accept some help from Hoss' broad shoulders so we can concentrate on helping your wife here."

Joe couldn't withstand the sharp rebuke in Emma's eyes and nodded in agreement. He stepped from the room and walked down the hall with Hoss. "Don't let it fret ya none, little brother. She only does it 'cause she likes ya. Ifn she didn't, she wouldn't mind if ya fell backside over heels all the way down them stairs."

By the time they got down the stairs, Ben had poured three brandies and handed one to his youngest son as he took a seat next to the fireplace. Standing by his side, Ben raised the glass. "May the Lord bless this home and keep all within it safe and grant the two newest members of the family a safe and rapid entry and may their mother endure this with as little discomfort as possible."

"What about me?"

"Joe, I think ya dun yer part about eight or nine months ago. Ain't nothing for ya ta do now 'cept wait for the others ta do their parts."

"I'm not good at waiting."

"We know that. We can play checkers if ya want."

"Maybe later. I don't think I could concentrate right now. Do you think Doc will get here soon? I mean, she needs him now, don't you think?"

"Son, we sent a man to get the doctor, but that was only an hour ago. He hasn't likely even seen the doctor yet. It will probably take him another hour to see the doctor and then at least two hours after that but probably more before Paul gets here. You have to trust Emma and Hop Sing until then."

"Somebody should probably let Adam know."

"You know that he and Adele were planning to be here for a couple of days and are supposed to arrive late tomorrow. Contacting them isn't likely to get them here any faster."

It was nearly evening before Doctor Martin arrived. He had been busy with another case and unable to leave when the hand arrived to tell him that Sarah was ready to deliver. Paul didn't expect any problems with the delivery anyway. He was more concerned with the condition of the babies after they arrived. When he got there, Joe was upset, but Ben calmed him as Hoss assured him that they hadn't heard much of anything yet so he guessed that the babies had not yet arrived. Paul hurried up the stairs as Joe seethed and Ben spoke to him.

"Joe, you and Sarah are not the only people who live here who need Paul's services. He has to make judgment calls all the time about who to help first. He knew that Sarah had help here. I'm sure that whomever he was helping when our man got there probably had no one to help him. He couldn't abandon the man because there might be problems here in the future. He has to deal with what has actually happened."

"But what if something happens to Sarah or the babies?"

"Sarah is a strong young woman, and Paul has reassured both of you again and again that he sees no reason to be concerned for her. Now, yes, he is concerned about the babies, but he is here to care for them as he said he would be if he could."

"I guess I'm scared about what could happen."

"Let's pray that all will be well, and let Him take care of the worrying for now."

It was almost two hours later that Paul came to the landing to ask Joe to come upstairs. No one had heard any baby's cry so they had not known the babies had arrived. Once in Sarah's bedroom, Joe stood and stared at his wife whose eyes were closed. Paul told Joe that he had a son and a daughter. "Your wife is exhausted and I have both babies tucked in with her to keep them warm. They are very small as we expected, but both are breathing well. Now it's Sarah's turn to be confined to a bedroom for a time. I don't want those babies exposed to a bunch of drafts and other things. Keep the room warm and keep it free of drafts. Keep them clean and wrapped up tightly in swaddling blankets. Hold them as much as possible and rock them if you can to help Sarah. She's going to have a lot to do over the next few weeks especially. They'll want to suckle often because of their size."

"Well. I can't help with that."

"Yes, you can. You can hold one while she nurses the other. You can hand one to her and take the other. You can do a lot to help her, and it will keep you from trying to do too much for the next few weeks too." Paul raised an eyebrow because he guessed correctly that Joe was about ready to try doing some regular work on the Ponderosa. Now he wouldn't be able to do that.

"Pa and Hoss might need my help."

"No, son, Candy and the others have really stepped up in your absence to help out. We can do that for a few more weeks until my grandchildren are stronger."

Ben had come up to see the new arrivals and had been standing in the doorway listening as Paul explained the facts of Joe's new role in life to him. Hoss was standing behind him and nodding in agreement. Joe had no choice but to accept what had been said.

"Now which two of the names will you use?"

"We had said the first choice for a girl was Faith so I guess that is one. The first choice for a boy was Joshua. Gosh, Pa, I've got two children: Faith and Joshua."

"Congratulations, son. Now, I'll leave you here to be with your wife and babies. Call if either of you need anything."

Sarah's eyes were still closed. Paul said he would wait for a while downstairs too, and Emma said she would be available as well. Hop Sing had taken out soiled linens and towels and was away making dinner already. The household was already settling into a new routine.

Chapter 10

The next evening, Adam and Adele arrived on the Ponderosa and saw Doctor Martin's carriage there. Thinking that Sarah must have gone into labor, they rushed inside only to find most of the family sitting at the fireplace relaxing with a brandy and talking with the doctor. Adam frowned.

"Everything all right?"

Looking over at him, Joe had to tease him a bit. "You think a top lawman like you could figure this out. I'm relaxed, the doctor is relaxed, and Pa is grinning from ear-to-ear."

"The babies are here!"

"I knew you could do it."

Soon, Adam had a brandy too to toast the new arrivals, and Emma and Adele were on their way upstairs to see the babies. Adam and Adele both got the whole story about what happened and the names of the babies. It was close to dinner, and Hop Sing readied a tray for Joe to take up to have dinner with his wife.

"Doc doesn't want the babies exposed to any drafts or cold or to much of anything for a bit, so Sarah is going to be confined to our room for a while. It's big enough and warm and dry so she's comfortable there." Joe turned to go up the stairs but suddenly turned back, set the tray on the small game table, and snapped his fingers. "I'm glad you came."

"Thank you, little brother, I'm happy to be here."

"No, I mean, sure, but it made me remember what Sarah and I were talking about just before she started her labor. We were talking about the old days and how tough it was for families when they first got here. She said the Burgess family had a real small cabin but they used a big cave that was out behind the house. She said Tom said it was big and dry but dark and had a shelf of rock and brush that hid it so no one could see it."

Adam began with a small smile that spread into a big grin. "And the two of you think that's where he may have stashed all the things he stole and maybe the money too."

"It's worth checking out, isn't it?" Joe thought Adam's grin was because he didn't think much of the idea. He was wrong.

"It's a great idea to check that out. If I recall, Sarah said once that they were near those alkali flats and that their crops never amounted to much and the few cattle they had were scrawny or got sick. No one ever took over their place after the parents died and the children grew up and left. It would be a perfect place to stash things. Let's go look in the morning if you have time."

"Hey, ifn ya don't mind, I'd like ta see that too."

"We could make it a family affair." Ben thought he would like to be with his sons for this one.

"This sounds promising enough that we might like the two of you to take a big wagon there. Would that be all right? That way, if we do find things, we can take a load to town and then I can make arrangements for the rest to be picked up and taken to where it needs to go."

It was a light-hearted mood for the rest of the night then as the family relaxed. Doctor Martin did one last check on the babies and Sarah before leaving. He had one word of warning for Adele and Emma though. "Sarah may tell you that labor was long but not that difficult. You have to remember that she had twins who were quite small so the pain level was considerably less than it is for most deliveries. Now she did have to work twice so she was more tired with the length of the labor having had to do two. Your experiences will be different as your babies are going to be larger but your labors will likely be shorter only delivering one." Emma nodded in understanding having attended other women during their labors, but Adele was a bit worried as evidenced by the look she had. Paul advised Emma to talk with Adele about what to expect. Then he left.

The next morning, the four men left for the old Burgess homestead and found the cave quite easily because they knew where to look. The first positive sign was that there were tracks around the area from a horse and rider and from wagons. It was clear that there had been activity there in recent months. As Hoss and Adam pulled brush away from the entrance, Ben and Joe lit two lanterns that had been brought along. Once inside the cave, Hoss whistled loudly and long. There were boxes of ammunition, crates of rifles, a number of pistols in boxes, some other items in boxes that were not labeled, and when they began a search, they found several strong boxes. The strong boxes were locked with large locks but those could easily be removed once they got them to town. Adam pulled a small notebook and short pencil from his pocket and noted some of the items they had found.

"Hoss, would you pull the wagon closer. I think these strong boxes, the rifles, and the pistols should go to town in the first load. There's so much here though that I think I ought to stay and search through it and see that else is here. If you could have Roy send back a couple of deputies with wagons, that would help me a great deal. Tell him I'll pay for it out of my budget." Turning to his father then, Adam had a second request. "Pa, could you send a telegram for me to my office in Carson City. Ask them to send one of my deputies to Virginia City. Roy can direct him out here if I don't have anyone in town to get him. And could you see if there's an empty warehouse or store that's available for rent for a few weeks or a month. I may need it until I can get all of this stuff sorted out and shipped back to the rightful owners."

"What do you want me to do, Adam?"

"Joe, you shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting. I could use some paper though or a ledger book to start a tally of everything that is found here. This little notebook I have isn't going to be enough. Is there an old notebook or ledger on the Ponderosa that I could use?"

"I can do that, and I can tell Sarah that her guess was right too. She'll like that."

"I'll wait here and look through things and start sorting things. It looks like a lot of work to get this all done, but it will make a lot of people a lot happier. We won't probably be able to do anything about the stolen cattle, but we can take care of a lot of the other thieving they did."

Everyone got busy then and soon Adam was alone sorting through boxes and finding what was there getting it all organized and realizing just what a task it was going to be. He didn't notice the sounds of a man approaching with the noise he was making opening crates and setting items on the floor of the cave.

In town, Ben and Hoss were greeted by Roy who asked if Adam was with them. When informed that he wasn't, Roy was disappointed.

"We got word that one of them outlaws escaped jail in Carson City. He killed Tom Burgess and apparently did it real nasty in order to get him to tell where he hid the loot. They think he's on his way there now to get some money and then probably hightail it outta here. They're tracking him, but he got a pretty good head start on 'em."

"How do they know all that?"

"He and Tom told the other three that they was gonna get a deputy at the jail and then free all of 'em. That's how they got the other three to help out. Only they never meant to let the other three go. They killed that deputy too. Strangled him and took his pistol and then took the keys off his belt. Once they had that, this other one, the one who shot Joe, Strickland, he up and turned the pistol on Burgess. Beat on him something fierce according to the other three and demanded to know where the money and such was. They said Burgess finally said it but they couldn't hear. Then Strickland held a pillow over Burgess' face until he was dead. He held the pistol on the other three like he was gonna shoot 'em but musta changed his mind knowing it would bring others."

"Roy, we need to borrow some horses. Adam is out there where the stolen goods are stashed. We've got the money here."

Surprised that they had found the stash, Roy recovered quickly. "You can have my horse. Clem was getting some men together to go help ifn they needed 'em and they came here for help. He's behind the jail. Go there and you can get another horse and Clem and the others can ride with ya too."

In short order, they were on their way, but Adam was already confronted by Strickland who demanded to know where the money was. Of course it was gone, but Adam didn't want to tell him that.

"I've been searching through these crates trying to find it. So far, I've had no luck. But I have been keeping a tally of what I've found so far so I wasn't going that fast. I didn't know that I was going to be under any pressure."

"Well, Mister Marshal, you're gonna start looking a lot faster 'cause I ain't got that much time. Now start tearing into them crates and boxes and find my money." With his pistol, Strickland pointed toward the boxes and crates but then realized Adam was still armed. "Wait a minute. You need to take off that gunbelt first. I ain't gonna let you get behind them boxes and shoot me."

"Hey, Adam, who's in there? I don't recognize that horse."

Joe's voice startled Strickland who had not expected anyone to be that close behind him. He jerked to look behind him and Adam dove down low to get some cover as he yelled for Joe to get back. Strickland turned to fire at Adam but it was too late. He was silhouetted against the opening and lit up well by the two lanterns. Adam had no problem shooting him and he had no idea where Adam was until he saw the flash of his pistol. By then it was too late. The man staggered backwards and fell against the wall discharging his pistol into the dirt as he did so. When nothing more happened for a full minute, Joe was concerned.

"Adam, you all right? Adam, answer me. What's going on?"

There was still no response so Joe slowly began moving into the wide cave entrance. First he saw Strickland laying against the cave wall and obviously dead. His heart beat fast as he worried about his brother, but he soon saw him sitting on the floor behind the crates and boxes.

"Adam, why didn't you answer me? Adam, you hurt?"

Joe went to his brother thinking that perhaps he was shot, but found Adam with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands over his ears. Joe looked him over and realized he wasn't shot, and then quickly assessed what had happened. He reached down to help Adam stand and helped him walk outside to sit in the soft grass under a shady tree. The loud explosion of three pistol shots in the enclosed space had hurt his ears and his head. Adam confirmed that after a short time.

"I can't hear very well and I have one of the worst headaches I've ever had."

"Just relax."

Knowing Adam probably couldn't hear that very well, Joe put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him to lay back and rest. He did and closed his eyes again. That's how Ben and Hoss found them when they arrived with Clem and the others only a short time later. It was then that Joe found out who the dead man probably was. Ben explained what Roy had told them and Clem filled in a few more details.

"Adam shot a man in there. My guess is it's the one they're looking for. He's the one who shot me then according to what I've been told."

"Well, I guess this closes the book on those two then. Adam ain't gonna have to be lookin' over his shoulder wondrin' if they was ever gonna bust outta prison and come after him. It's done now. I'll go get his carriage to give him a ride to the house. He can figure out how to explain all this to Adele."

By the time Hoss returned with the carriage, the other posse was there and took Strickland's body back with them. Most of the men there seemed very satisfied with how it had all turned out. One of Adam's deputies was with the posse so he took charge of the stolen property with a few words with Adam about what to do. The family returned to the house then where Adele was waiting for her husband and worried about him. He was able to step out of the carriage on his own and walk to the house so that reassured her.

"I have a terrible headache but I'm fine otherwise."

"Really fine, or fine enough so I won't worry?"

"Really. It was only the noise that did it. I'll get over it by tomorrow."

"Now maybe you would like to tell me why you were alone there. I thought you said you weren't going to be doing things alone any more."

"Sweetheart, I was doing inventory. I had no idea there was going to be a problem. I expected Pa and Hoss back in a few hours and Joe back even sooner than that. I'm sorry that this happened, but I don't think any of them thought I was doing anything dangerous either."

Ben and Adam's brothers nodded their heads at that. They hadn't anticipated any problems either. They had been excited about finding the stash of money and property and had no reason to suspect anyone else would show up there. That satisfied Adele for the time being, and she got back to being sympathetic and told Adam she thought he ought to go to their room to lie down and rest. He said he would if she came with him. She whispered in his ear and he grinned despite the headache but went up to their room alone. Everyone had a fair idea of what she had said but were too polite to say anything. The next morning, Adam did feel much better, and by the end of the week was able to close the book on the Burgess gang and head home to Carson City.

Chapter 11

A few months later, Adam and Adele were due on the Ponderosa for their monthly visit. It was routine for them to be there at least for one Saturday and Sunday, and sometimes if Adam was scheduled to be away for more than a day or two, Adele spent that time on the ranch as well. It had been very helpful for Sarah to have Emma there and often Adele to help her out. The twins were now three months old and able to be held more by other members of the family as they and Sarah were released from their confinement. Doctor Martin was pleased with how fast they were growing. Joe had just moved his wife and children back to their home. Ben missed the babies but Emma was due to deliver so he knew he wouldn't be without a baby in the house for long, and he wasn't.

As for Adele who had been a bit cranky for a few days, Adam hoped that time on the ranch would help ease her physical and emotional concerns. He guessed it might be their last visit for perhaps many months because she was due to deliver in three weeks by her estimation. At the very least, for a few days, he would have someone else there to help him because otherwise he was the sole target for her outbursts, which he doubted she would even have with the others around. On the ride, Adele had a list of complaints and that was very unlike her. She had a backache and she also said the seat of the carriage wasn't comfortable no matter how or how often Adam readjusted the cushions or the extra blanket he had brought along. When the familiar sight of the ranchhouse finally came into view, he was relieved for the trip had seemed to take four days instead of four hours. However he was wise enough not to let out a sigh of relief or even the hint of a smile. He only stated the obvious.

"The house is close now. We'll get you out of the carriage and into the house where you can be comfortable very soon now."

"Thank the Lord. I thought this ride was never going to be over."

Once more he was carefully neutral. In the yard of the house, Adam quickly brought the carriage to a halt and climbed down to go around to assist his now very large wife, or rather his wife with the very large middle, get down from the carriage. Ben was outside very quickly to greet them.

"Adele is so grateful to be here. She's had a backache for the ride and can't wait to get inside and rest a bit. I'd like to get her up to a bedroom as quickly as I can."

"A backache?"

"Yes, and she couldn't find a comfortable way to sit. It's been a difficult ride for her."

Ben was smiling a bit and Adam frowned wondering why any of that should elicit a smile from his father. Ben saw the response and knew he had to explain.

"At this stage, I would think you might have guessed what is happening. It's probably not an ordinary backache."

Adele stopped and turned to look at her father-in-law. "You don't think?"

"Oh, yes, I do. Adam was right though. The best thing is probably to get you inside and up to your bedroom. You can lay down to rest. If it's a backache, you should get relief almost immediately. If not, well, then, you'll know."

"But I'm not ready yet."

"I'm afraid that babies don't pay attention to our schedules or our needs. They come when they're ready. This should work out well too as Doctor Martin said he would be back this evening."

About to ask about that, Adam didn't because they entered the house to see Hoss and Emma sitting by the fireplace. The blue chair had been replaced by a large rocking chair, and Sarah was sitting in it rocking a blond baby as Hoss stood proudly beside her and watched. He looked toward Adam and Adele as they came into the house.

"She came last night. Her name is Leah."

Adele forgot for a moment about her discomfort. "Aw, she's beautiful and that's a lovely name." Then she nearly doubled over. "Ow, ow, ow."

By her side immediately, Adam took her arm and then did his best to assist her to the stairs. Ben got on the other side and between them, they began to move her up the stairs as quickly as they safely could. Adam glanced back over his shoulder at Hoss and Emma. "I think Leah is about to get some company."

"Oh, Lordy, Pa ain't gonna get no sleep tonight neither."

It was even more pressure on Hop Sing with no help to make dinner either. He told them that there was going to have to be a cold dinner as he needed to help Adele. Adam stayed with her too and the two of them did what they could. By the time Paul arrived, Adele was well into her labor. She was holding Adam's hand so tightly that he could hardly feel his fingers any more. Paul told him he could leave, but Adele said he had to stay. Adam shrugged and offered his other hand while rubbing the numb one on his thigh. Paul wasn't used to having a husband stay for a delivery, but Adam wasn't the typical man either. He let him stay. A few hours later, he wrapped a baby in a receiving blanket and handed the bundle to an exhausted Adele who cried when she saw her baby's face for the first time. Once everything else was done and cleaned up, Paul gave some basic instructions to Adele, and then he left with Hop Sing. The couple was alone with their child.

"Are we still agreed on the name?"

"Yes, I know how you like it."

"Samuel William Cartwright has a nice sound to it. I would have liked William as a first name but there already is a Will and I didn't want to usurp that."

"And be reminded of unpleasant things either."

"Yes, there is that. Sam Clemens is a good friend. I always liked that name so it brings up good thoughts."

"Sam is a good strong name for a man too."

"Yes, I like it. Now, are you ready for the family to see the newest addition?"

"If you'll brush my hair a bit for me. I know it must look awful. I can't do much about it, but I would like it brushed at least."

"I can do that. I can get a cloth and wipe your face and arms too if you like?"

"Do I look that bad?"

"No, but I thought you might like that to freshen up a bit and make you feel more like receiving guests."

"You're being very diplomatic, but yes, that would be nice."

"Then you can hold Samuel for a bit too if you'll give me a clean gown from my bag. I think I'd like a clean dry one to wear."

Fifteen minutes later, Adam walked out to call to his father that he could come up to see the baby. However Ben was sleeping in the red leather chair so Adam said nothing. Doctor Martin saw Adam at the top of the stairs and touched Ben's arm to wake him.

"You can go up to see your new grandson now."

"Oh, I must have nodded off. Hoss and Emma went up to bed, and it was so quiet here, I guess it caught up with me."

"That's understandable, Ben. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here for the rest of the night. I haven't had much sleep either with one baby last night and another tonight."

"Of course you can stay. Take the room down here. I'll go up to see the baby and then I'll be locking up the house and going to bed myself. If you want something to eat, there's some ham in the warmer oven."

Pleased to see his fourth grandchild, Ben was too exhausted to spend much time with him. He excused himself fairly soon and headed to bed as soon as he locked up the house. The next day he guessed he could spend more time with both of the new arrivals, but he was very tired. All this excitement was taxing.

The next morning when Joe came over to talk over work assignments and saw Doctor Martin's carriage still there, he rushed inside to see if there was a problem and found that no one was downstairs for breakfast. Hop Sing was waiting and happy to serve the youngest of the Cartwright sons first which was a first too. Ben came down next followed by Hoss a short time later. They told Joe what had happened. Their conversation woke the doctor who joined them at breakfast. They didn't see Adam until lunchtime. He and Adele had stayed awake a long time with their new son and finally fell asleep at about four in the morning only to be awakened soon after by Samuel who was hungry and again a few hours later for the same reason. Just before lunch, a yawning Adam came down the stairs to join the others and got some good natured ribbing about sleeping so late.

"In my job, I learn to sleep when I can. I can see that's going to be more difficult in the future."

"Son, so you're going to continue with your job as marshal even now?"

"Yes, for now, I will, but I've been talking with the governor about a job in state government. I may start working for the attorney general's office as an investigator. We'll see. I don't know yet what they expect of me in that job. It will make the difference whether I accept it or not."

"But either way, you're going to stay in Carson City?"

"Yes, Pa, we're staying. We're not going anywhere."

"Good. Now, I was thinking about the christening."

"Which one?" Hoss asked that before his brothers could.

"All of them. Joe waited because his babies were too small to even think about it before but now they're strong enough and healthy enough. I was thinking that we could do all four at once and have a big party here to celebrate all four. What do you think?"

"What kind of party?"

"Well, our family, but Emma's parents, and Sarah has some cousins here. We would have to have all the godparents as well as Paul who helped with all four. And of course we always invite Roy because he's like an uncle to you boys. The minister and his wife would be invited of course. I think that's it."

"Dadburnit, that's one big ole party, Pa."

"It would be a big party, but we would have to invite some of these people to three parties otherwise. It seems that one party makes more sense."

So about a month and a half later, there was a large christening party with all those mentioned plus a few people who more or less invited themselves. At the party, there was more good news as Tom and Lucille, who were godparents to Faith and Joshua, announced that they were going to have a baby in a couple of months. That wasn't much of a surprise to anyone as Lucille was wearing a wrap dress that did little to hide her large middle. The other big surprise had been the arrival of Jim and Belinda Warner who came to be the godparents to Samuel. Jim said he was glad to do it and said both he and Belinda enjoyed having a vacation away from their growing brood whom a neighbor had graciously agreed to take in for two weeks. At the end of the party, Adam stood with his father looking at the stars in the early evening sky.

"What are you thinking, son?"

"You came out here with a dream, Pa. Have you found your dream?"

"I have now. I have everything I could ever have hoped. How about you? Have you found your dream?"

"I think I have now. I finally found my dream. I used to look at the stars and dream. By chance, I dreamed of this finally and it's come true. I have a job I like, a wife I love, a family, a home, and I'm happy."

"That's all any man can hope to dream, son. I'm glad you found it."


End file.
